Future Worth Fighting For
by Rolyn
Summary: What happens when a set of twins from the future claim to be Raven and Beast Boy's daughters? All hell breaks loose! But what is their reason for going all the way to the past to see their parents as teenagers? Maybe the future isn't looking 2 bright BBRa
1. Prologue

**Hopefully this will have a better turn out then my other story but whatever. I just hope you all enjoy this cause I've been brainstorming for a while!**

**Here we go!**

**Prologue**

"Galiana slow down!" A cloaked figure called out as she stooped over and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She had been running for a while now and it was becoming a bother to her. The other cloaked figure stopped in her tracks and turned back to her winded companion. This girl obviously went by the name Galiana since she responded to it. Her cloak was green while the other girls cloak was indigo. Their faces remain hidden by the pulled up hoods that shadowed over their face.

Alarms could be heard going off in the distance and sirens rang out. Flashing lights of police cars and signals illuminated the sky as helicopters patrolled the entire area of the city. The city was dark due to the fact that it was close to midnight but the city wasn't that bright in the daytime either. The city was dark and shadowed over ever since _she _took over and started her reign of terror. The streets the two girls were running along were barren and emptied of all life and it remained slick from rain that threatened to fall once again. This part of the city had been abandoned since it was the first place that got hit.

The entire area as far as the eye could see look disastrous.

"Come on Ravenna, we have to hurry!" Galiaina said as she pulled the green cloaked girl along. Ravenna sighed and continued to run. The pair looked over their shoulder every now and then and tensed at any sudden sounds that occurred. It was dangerous for them to even be out. That is why they were not able to fly, they'd be recognized to easily.

"How far are we supposed to go?" Ravenna whined as she clutched her cloak to her body. It was horribly frigid even though it was the middle of spring…or what was supposed to be spring in this condemned city. Galiana shrugged as they kept a quick pace.

"Our instructions were to get as far away from the center of the city as we could then leave." Galiana responded in a matter-of-fact tone. She loved to act as if she had superior intellect when she only had the 7th grade education.

The two girls were running from a life threatening situation…better yet a life threatening person. Their parents had told them to be safe and to get to their destination as quickly and effortlessly as possible but the fear of getting discovered hung over them. They were young but not too young not to understand what was happening. The city they called home was being destroyed from the inside out and other places would soon face the same fate.

Yesterday had been there thirteenth birthday. A day that they celebrated and shared together and that was the last day they would be able to enjoy being with their parents; being a whole family that could enjoy being together. Normal life (or what they considered normal life) would be put on hold for a while now.

It was all _her_ fault. The city would soon be in ruins and soon the world would be next. However if this pair could succeed with their mission then there was small hope. These two thirteen year olds had to find _them_ to be successful. Everything counted on them…no pressure for a couple of fearful pre-teens who weren't exactly sure of what would happen later on.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice questioned from behind the pair. Galiana gripped her sister's hand tightly and Ravenna gulped. Galiana turned to see a man, in his early thirties being held up by six sharp spider-like legs. His eyes looked to be closed but he could see the pair all too well. He had a remote control in his hands and he was in a green body suit, similar to the one he wore when he was younger.

"Galiana…t-that's one of her friends…"Ravenna whimpered softly cringing at the thought of them being captured and possibly killed. Galiana nodded numbly trying not to seem too obvious.

"On the count of three…we have to leave…we have to find them." She said. Ravenna nodded in agreement and gripped her sister's hand tightly before they closed their eyes began to chant in unison.

"Azarath…Metrion…ZYNTHOS!" The said together. An indigo portal opened up beneath their feet and swallowed them up. Their frightened screams were muffled as the portal closed quickly after them leaving behind a strong whirlwind. The man couldn't get to them before the portal closed and this frustrated him. _She _wasn't gonna be too happy they got away.

"Stupid nasty snot nosed no good brats…" The man muttered to himself. He really needed to get rid of that habit. He had it since he was a kid….

The two girls gripped onto one another still screaming like crazy due to the fact they were going only Azar knows where…well they knew they were just unsure when they would finally get there and if they would get there without any deformations occurring. This was frightening experience but they could get through it…together.

**Okay that is the Prologue. Trust me; it will get better from here. Just review and you'll get more!**


	2. Mommy!

**Whoo! I have my second chapter ready. I was writing it in the middle of French class when I should have been reviewing for my finals…oh well, I'm good at French anyways (cough-cough) Well I hope you like it. Oh their ages are pushed up a bit.**

**Raven: 17**

**BB: 17**

**Cyborg: 19**

**Robin: 18**

**Starfire: 18**

**Rolyn out!**

**Mommy!**

"Friend Raven, do you wish to join me in the braiding of the hair as we partake in the female bonding ritual known as hanging out?" Starfire questioned poking the violet haired girl on the head, gently nudging it in the process. Raven's eyes slowly cracked, but only so far that her eyes were narrowed. Her concentration melted away all too quickly. A rush of annoyance came over the gray skinned girl as she placed her hands into her folded lap and lowered herself onto the ground out of her levitation so that she was sitting on the floor of the common room.

Starfire tilted her head innocently with a bright hopeful smile on her face. Raven _almost_ felt guilty that she had her intentions on declining the alien girls offer and go off in search of another room where she would be able to meditate without any disturbances; also braiding hair didn't seem all that appealing when it came to the way the Tamaranean princess handled hair. Raven would have predicted that at some point she would face the issue of someone interrupting her, and she would have avoided the idea of coming to the common room where most of the other Titans gathered, but situating herself before the large window wall before the tranquil Jump City bay seemed an appealing spot to relax for a while.

She had gone a good solid twenty minutes without a single issue coming her way and after that she felt confident that people were finally getting the idea that she was trying to concentrate. Her friends should be able to understand by now that she liked her alone time. They had been together for four years. Oh, how wrong was she?

"Star," Raven began closing her eyes casually and pulling some stray hair behind her ear. "I was sort of busy with my meditation…maybe some other time." She finished in the calmest and nicest way she could; in other words she said it in her normal monotone.

Starfire pouted lightly, having already prepared if her friend had agreed. Raven's _almost_ guilt practically ate away at her conscious trying to get her to cave since she always wanted her friends to be happy. The empath sighed in defeat as she rose to her feet, unwilling to let her bad feelings get to her for blowing off her friend was just not her thing.

"Star I guess…"

Raven was cut clear off as the entire room was illuminated by a flashing red light and an overbearing alarm rang throughout the entire tower. Raven sighed thankfully as Starfire floated over to Cyborg to see what the issue was. The common room doors soon hissed open and in came running the team leader, also known as Robin. Raven followed their example and floated over to be briefed on the situation. Nobody even noticed they were short by one member.

Cyborg was typing away at the main computer; glancing up at the screen every few seconds. He was at it very quickly since he was close by because he was focused on playing video games for the last three hours. He had stolen the video game out a certain Changelings room while he was sleeping and could not be torn away from it unless he won…or he got hungry...oh yea and in case of an emergency, can't forget about those!

"What do we have?" Robin asked as he gazed up at the screen. A full scale video soon dominated the television screen and giving the four Titans a clear view of what was causing the disturbance in the city. A large glowing black portal had opened up in the heart of Jump City and was eating up anything that was too close. People were running away from its strong pull, trying to escape being sucked up by an unknown portal, but the real situation was that the portal had torn away at a building swallowing its entire side and threatening to pull the people situated inside.

What clicked first was the energy the portal seemed to made from. It was identical to Raven's energy that she used in battle; black with a white glow tracing it. All eyes turned to Raven who looked just as confused as the rest of them. She flipped her cloak over her shoulder and crossed her arms and frowned at the fact that her friends could actually believe she was responsible for this.

"What?" She questioned. "It's not me. We're not even in the city." She deadpanned. The others remained silent before Robin gave his command.

"Okay we have to act fast, Titans Go!"

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all made a run for the door before it finally occurred to them.

"Wait, where's BB?" Cyborg asked. Robin stopped for a moment and turned to Raven who was still situated in her same spot having yet to move. Without a word she spoke.

"Oh let me get him pretty please." She said sarcastically as she mocked enthusiasm. Robin shrugged.

"Meet us as soon as you have him." He ordered. Raven nodded and allowed her shadow to engulf her as she disappeared into the floor only to teleport into another part of the Tower as her friends went off to take care of the issue in the city.

She reappeared in a hall, right in front of a door that had Beast Boy crudely painted across the front. Raven didn't even bother to knock; she phased through the door preparing herself to enter the dirtiest place in the Tower. She kept her feet off the ground by floating above the mess by a few inches. The room was dark due to the fact that the curtains were drawn and all light sources were shut off. Raven floated over to the windows and pulled back the curtains to let the sun pour into the room. She glanced at Beast Boy's bed, no longer a bunk bed, but a full sized bed that was at least four feet from the ground, and there he slept, half laying off the side.

Raven rolled her eyes. His mouth was hung open and his head hung upside down off the side as well. She glanced at his digital clock which rested on the desk on the opposite wall to his bed and it read half past noon. Beast Boy hasn't been up at all that morning.

She sighed as her eyes scanned the room for what she needed and she finally located it. She picked up the toy monkey and wound it up a few times before placing by one the Changelings big ears and letting it go off.

"Help me! Help me! Help me count! 1, 2, 3, 4…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

Beast Boy's all too sensitive ears caught the annoying chiming monkey ten times louder than a normal persons, sending him into a state of shock as he was scared out of his sleep. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and became entangled in his green bed sheets. The fall must have hurt due to the height of the bed and this made Raven smirk.

The green skinned boy fought to escape his bed sheets for a good three minutes before he finally was able to escape and stand to his feet with slight difficulty. The scene was quite comical and any person would have laughed at the scene, but Raven isn't any person. She kept her laughter bottled up and just continued to smirk.

"Good you're up." She stated simply. He narrowed his emerald eyes at her in a glare but she paid no mind to it. He was the least bit threatening right now.

"Thanks for the nice wake up call." He said sarcastically as he picked up his bed sheets and set them back on his bed.

"Welcome." She retorted matching his sarcasm. "You slept through the alarm, there's trouble in the city."

"Whatever…" The seventeen year old grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Only Azar knows how he can still be tired after sleeping for at least twelve hours. Raven turned to leave but before she did she smirked yet again and turned to face him.

"Oh here's another idea, why don't you get dressed instead of saving the day in you leopard boxers." She chuckled lightly before exiting the room. The small pink tint that ran across her face went unnoticed as Beast Boy looked down and noticed that he was in fact in nothing but his leopard print boxers. He flushed in embarrassment as he went into his closet for one of his suits.

Raven leaned against the wall next to Beast Boy's door as she waited for him to finish getting dressed. She was proud of the witty remark she had made just now, but that didn't take away from the fact that she had just seen him half naked. She had to give him credit; all those years of training certainly paid off and showed perfectly through his defined muscles. Puberty had been very kind to him as well…except the way he towered over her with his new height…that certainly got on her nerves. He was different; with his old fangs being replaced by much larger and sharper ones and his green hair growing out a bit resembling Robins to some extent except for the fact that it now grazed over one eye.

His door slid open and he stepped out fully dressed and ready to go. He blinked in surprise when he noticed that she had waited.

"Clothes? Nice choice." She said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Oh come on Raven, you know you liked what you saw." Beast Boy taunted crossing his arms over his chest. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." She muttered pulling her hood over head using her powers. She then began to fly down the hall at top speed. Beast Boy quickly followed by turning into an eagle.

* * *

Starfire set the two people she had been carrying, on the ground a safe distance from the matter eating portal. She and Robin have been trying to get people from the collapsing buildings as far as they needed to be while Cyborg tried to figure out how to stop and/or close the portal but one thing became apparent: they needed Raven.

Beast Boy was also needed because there were dozens of people in need of help and only two Titans available to help them.

"Friend Cyborg, have you figured out anything yet?" Starfire asked as she came back to retrieve more people. Cyborg shook his head. He was behind a building that had yet to be pulled apart to make sure he was not sucked as well.

"No, this isn't anything caused by technology or natural occurrences. This is magic, we need…"

"I got it." Raven said as she appeared next to Cyborg with Beast Boy by her side. He sighed in relief and Raven went off. She flew towards the portal carefully, not wanting to be sucked in. She recognized this kind of portal. It was similar to the one she used to get to her home planet to escape her father, however this one had a different purpose than teleportation. It was time travel. Raven had to close it, unsure of what could be trying to come from the past or future.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zynth…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" The mixed high pitched screams came from the portal and got louder and louder by the second before something…or rather someone came shooting out the portal at mock ten. The impacted with Raven knocking the wind out of her and throwing her back into the concrete street, but as soon as the two screaming people were out, the portal began to shrink and close.

Raven groaned in pain and shook her head. She put a hand to her throbbing head and the pain seeped away as she healed herself. She tried to get up but was pinned down by two people in cloaks; one green, one indigo. By their size they were either young or really small adults.

The pair also groaned in pain shaking off the after effects of the sudden impact and the indigo hooded one opened her amethyst eyes only for them to widen in shock.

"Mommy!!" She cried as she dived at hug Raven, her hood being blown back in the process to reveal her green skin and shoulder length green hair.

**All done! Please Review if you wish to know what happens next! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Twins

**I love this story! It was a nice idea in my opinion. I hope all you readers agree and tell me what cha think.**

**Thanks,**

**Rolyn**

**Twins**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I found you! This is so awesome! Man you look so pretty as a teenager! I love the way your hair frames your face! I can't believe I got here in one piece and-OH Galiana!" The girl babbled. Raven just looked at her in shock. This girl had just called her Mommy. Raven was only seventeen! She had no children…and if she did it certainly wasn't going to come out green.

Everything seemed to be moving too fast for her to understand. The girl didn't look much like her except for the eyes and the chakra on her forehead; other than that she looked like Beast Boy. She had the skin and hair that matched his completely, but her ears were not pointed and she had no fangs what so ever.

"Raven! What happened?" Robin asked running over. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy followed. The other cloaked girl was still passed out as the green skinned girl tried to awaken her by nudging her shoulder roughly. When the others came over, this caught the girl's attention. Her eyes sparkled and widened once again.

"Uncle Nightwing!" She cried as she tackled an un-expecting Robin to the ground. Robin's masked widened as his eyes did so as he was pushed over by the girl's strength. She pelted him with her blabbering mouth just like she did Raven.

"Man you're mad short now! Your hair is shorter too! Hey did anyone tell you, you look like a traffic light? The mask is totally cool!" She said.

The others gave her strange looks but not because of the fact that she spoke like her mouth ran on water, but because she looked like Beast Boy, minus the small traits that looked to come from Raven. The other girl began to stir and she groaned as she propped herself up onto her feet and off of Raven. She blinked a few times, her face still hidden by her hood, but she gasped when she saw the Titans and her companion blabbering away like crazy.

"Ravenna! Shut up!" She ordered glaring at Ravenna who muttered and apology and got off of Robin who returned to his feet. Ravenna stood by her companion and they stood there together. Ravenna grinned cheekily. The still hooded girl cleared her throat as she reached up to pull down her green hood.

"Come on Galiana! Tell them!" Ravenna urged jabbing Galiana in her side with her elbow. Galiana glared at her before pulling back her hood. The Titans gasped.

She looked exactly like Ravenna except her skin was gray and her hair was violet and reached her shoulders. She looked like Raven except she had no chakra and her eyes were a bright emerald color. Her ears were pointed like Beast Boys and she had one fang hanging out of her mouth.

"Excuse me," Starfire began acting on her curious impulse. "Who are you two and why do you resemble my friends?" She asked. Ravenna giggled.

"I'm Ravenna Logan!" She said giving Starfire a peace sign. Starfire grinned.

"I'm Galiana Logan." Galiana said waving lightly and putting on an awkward smile.

"We're twins!" Ravenna added as she wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"And we are also the daughters of Garfield Logan…" Galiana added as she pointed to Beast Boy. "And Raven Logan." She then pointed to Raven.

Raven twitched and right then Beast Boy passed out where he stood. Cyborg laughed lightly before picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Oh! You two are the offspring of friend beast Boy and friend Raven! How wonderful to meet you!" Starfire exclaimed as she grabbed the pair in a Starfire original bone crushing hug. Galiana choked while Ravenna laughed it off.

"I love Auntie Star's hugs!" She cried. Her sister could not say the same since she was losing oxygen.

"Starfire put them down." Robin instructed. She did as she was told and the Boy Wonder looked the two thirteen year olds over. Ravenna was grinning like mad and Galiana had her arms crossed while her mouth was in the shape of a pout.

"They do sorta look like Raven and Beast Boy…" He muttered.

"No." Raven stated simply. All eyes turned to her. "They can't be." She added harshly as she glared at the twins. Ravenna's grin faded and turned into a frown.

"But we are! We came from twenty years into the future." Ravenna explained. "You have to believe us Mommy."

"Don't!" Raven snapped. The pair cringed at her tone. Raven sighed and rubbed her temples as she tried to calm down. "Don't call me that, I'm not your mother."

"Technically you're not our mother yet. In the future we come to be, but something bad is happening but we were instructed by our mom, the future you, to come to the past. The future isn't safe for us." Galiana explained putting on her most convincing face.

A silence hung over them until Cyborg finally figured what they should do.

"Why don't we take them to the Tower and they can explain further and we can get Beast Boy to come to." The technology based teen said as he gestured to the green Changeling slung over his shoulder. Raven was about to oppose the idea but Robin cut her off before she could even speak.

"That's a good idea. We should get a DNA test done as well." Raven gaped at him in shock. Why were they acting so collected and willing in this situation? For all they knew, these girls could be hired by one of their enemies to act like they were her children from the future. Despite 

that, they still did come from a portal the resembled Raven's power and they did look like her and the green Changeling.

That's what scared Raven the most; that she had actually married and had kids with Beast Boy twenty years into the future. She just couldn't picture it, nor except it. It was too ridicules to be true, but the twins were living breathing proof that it had occurred…if they really were Raven's daughters. She shuddered at the thought. She never pictured her future involving Beast Boy because the two of them didn't seem compatible. They argued on a regular basis, he was open while she was closed and he was an immature jokester while she was all work and no play. They just didn't go…

Raven sighed in defeat as she pulled her hood over her head and her shadow engulfed her as she took off. The twins pouted.

"It's okay; it's just a shock to her about her possibly having children in the future with Beast Boy." Robin said as he placed a hand on Ravenna's shoulder. She glared at him.

"It's not a possibility, it's a fact." She retorted. She snatched her sister's hand and the two disappeared in their own black shadow. Cyborg blinked in surprise as he carried Beast Boy to the T-car. Starfire and Robin followed.

* * *

Raven growled to herself as a lamp bulb in her room shattered. She was letting this get to her way to easily. She kept telling herself over and over again that it wasn't true but something in the back of her mind argued back telling her that it was. She tried to ignore it but each time it got louder and louder and more convincing.

She decided that meditation would be the best way to calm down so she sat on her bed and got into her lotus position. She was just about to relax and close her eyes when the two girls appeared in her room. She narrowed her eyes but what surprised and scared her at the same time was that they had teleported into her room the exact same way she did.

"What do you want?" She muttered crossing her arms over her chest. Galiana stepped forward.

"We know you don't believe us…" She began. Ravenna then stepped forward.

"But the future you…our mom knew that you wouldn't. She said you were stubborn." She said. Raven rolled her eyes at that. If she had a dollar for every time she was called stubborn she would be a very rich empath.

"So she gave us a message for you…" Galiana said. She connected hands with her sister once again and they began to chant the Azarath mantra that Raven has been using for most of her life.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zynthos…"

A glow came from Ravenna's chakra and it got stronger before it began to show a hologram of a woman with flowing violet hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a flowing white gown that had two slits that went up the sides of the dress until it got to the waist and a white cloak.

"Raven…" The hologram began in a voice that resembled Raven's but it was matured. "I understand the shock that this must be putting you through but the future…is dark. Someone…a betrayer…is after the twins so I sent them to the safest place I could think of and that is in the past with you. Until me, Garfield and the other Titans are able to put a stop to this threat to the earth and the twin's lives; I need you to watch them. I trust you because I trust myself and I was you at one point.

"Please take care of Galiana and Ravenna…and keep a close eye on Ravenna…she tends to take upon the traits of her father. I want the future to be safe for my babies so…just make sure they stay safe. Goodbye…"

Raven blinked in surprise. This all came at her way too fast. However her proof had been given. Only Azarians could use their chakras to send messages like that and Raven was the last one left unless she mated…which she obviously did if these two showed up. She still shivered at the thought.

The twins opened their eyes and gazed at the younger version of their mother hopefully. Raven stood to her feet and walked over to the pair. She closed her eyes as she sighed, muttering for strength under her breath. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and the smallest hint of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Let's go tell the others you're going to be staying here…"

* * *

"How long has he been out?" Robin asked as he gazed at the still passed out Beast Boy. Starfire shrugged not knowing the answer. Cyborg had laid him out on the couch and had left for a moment. He soon returned with a smirk on his face as he approached Beast Boy's lifeless form.

"Stand back and watch." He instructed. Robin and Starfire took one step back as Cyborg cracked his mechanical fingers.

He rose on finger into the air and then shoved it into his mouth coating it over with his spit. He raised the finger again giving Starfire and Robin a clear view of how much spit was actually on the finger. They both gagged as Cyborg shoved his spit cover finger in Beast Boys ear.

He shot up with a most girlish shriek and Cyborg busted out laughing as he began to clean the spit from his ear. Robin and Starfire still found it rather gross…well mostly Robin because Starfire was a little confused still.

"Dude! That is totally disgusting!" Beast Boy exclaimed getting up from the couch. Cyborg shrugged trying to hold back his remaining laughter.

"It was the only way I could snap you back." He explained.

"Ugh…what happened, all I remember is having a weird dream with these two little girls claiming to be my kids and then nothing…that must have been one hell of a dream." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his head. It was soar from when his head impacted with the pavement.

"That wasn't a dream." A voice from the door said. All eyes averted to see Raven with Galiana on her left and Ravenna on her right. Both of them were grinning and once they noticed Beast Boy they attacked. They flew at him and tackled him to the floor.

"Daddy!" They cried at the exact same time. It must have been a twin thing. Beast Boy twitched and tried to get the two off as raven strolled over to them.

"Ravenna and Galiana…are our twins." She muttered shaking it off. The others blinked in astonishment.

**That's it! Thank you for reading and I hope you drop me a review! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	4. Gone

**I love where this story is going! I like it too…well maybe cause it's my work…okay now I sound conceited!**

**Well thank you for reading and I forgot to feature this before:**

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Gone**

"Raven…"Robin began but Raven raised a hand in protest as she floated over to her friends, the twins following her. She sighed and shook her head, partially in disbelief and utter shock. This didn't exactly happen every day; your twin daughters from the future come from the future to the past and…you had them with the last person you'd ever think of being with or even having romantic relations with.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy who held just as much confusion as she did. She wasn't the only one who was getting a nice slap in the face by fate. This wasn't what two normal seventeen year olds should be dealing with…but then again both of them were very far from normal. That didn't take away from the fact that this wasn't exactly an expected or wanted occurrence. Sure, the two of them were friends…developing into best friends over the years and sure, a little flirting would wiggle its way into a conversation but getting married and having a set of twins?

"I've been convinced." She stated simply pulling her hands back under her cloak. The twins had pulled theirs back; Ravenna showing off her black leotard that had an indigo miniskirt over it and Galiana showing her matching leotard but with a green mini skirt.

"But friend Raven, you were just denying the fact." Starfire reminded sticking her pointer finger into the air. Raven shrugged lightly.

"Look at them…"She muttered gesturing towards the twins. It was obvious of the resemblance they had to their parents. No other couple on earth could produce children with their aspects. It was as clear as day.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded.

"They have my powers as well."

"They don't have my powers." Beast Boy inserted standing to his feet. Raven had to agree; they had yet to show any shape shifting abilities.

"Oh! Watch this!" Galiana said. With that she turned into a gray spider monkey. She screeched in an excited manner as she climbed onto Beast Boy's head and smiled. He shook her off and she jumped onto Starfire who giggled.

"There you have it." Cyborg said crossing his arms. Beast Boy pouted in defeat. Galiana changed back into her human form and gave her sister a high five as the two exchanged smirks.

"There's also a twist when it comes to us." She said as she pulled her cloak back over her body. Ravenna rolled her eyes as her sister went into her know-it-all stage. Being twins it was obvious they would put on their own individual personality. Ravenna actually adapted the personality of 

her father; free spirited, goofy, and without a care in the world as she wore her heart on her sleeve. Galiana was opposite with her serious, no joke, smarty pants wary exterior but somewhere on the inside the two were exactly the same.

"Oh God…" Beast Boy muttered. Ravenna grinned at him and punched him playfully in the arm. He grinned fakely before turning away to rub his arm and repeat 'Ow' over and over. She was strong for her age.

"As I was saying…when it comes to us since we were born as a pair or power is at a maximum as a pair. When we have contact with one another, like when we hold hands, we can share each other's power as in I can use magic and Ravenna can change into animals but separate I can only change into animals and she can only use magic." Galiana explained.

"It's a twin thing." Ravenna whispered.

"Okay am I the only one here who is about ready to wake up from this dream?" Beast Boy exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"BB this is real and you're awake." Cyborg said. Beast Boy twitched.

"Are we getting punk'd?!"

"No, we're real living proof that Raven and Beast Boy is the best super couple in the entire word…aside from Uncle Nightwing and Auntie Starfire." Ravenna sighed tilting her head. This made Raven and Beast Boy shudder while Robin and Starfire blushed.

"Okay, well all that needs to be proven is proven….so I guess all you need to do is fill in the blanks." Robin said looking to Galiana expecting her to give a further explanation as to why she and her sister were there.

"Well our mother, the future Raven, sent us to the past to stop a great evil from killing us. She hates our parents and the teen titans in general, especially our parents. She hates us because we're the children of her most hated Titans and she knew killing us would be the ultimate way to bring our parents to her knees." Galiana explained shivering at the thought of _her_.

"Jeez, I'm glad to know I have an ultimate enemy in the future who wants me dead." Beast Boy said sarcastically. Raven glared at him and he shut up automatically. Raven smirked; she loved having that kind of power over the green changeling

"It was dad's idea to send us to the past to stay with you guys and the ultimate evil she-witch doesn't know. Mom thought it was a good idea so here we are. While Uncle Nightwing gathers up all the titans for some big battle against the league of villains the she-witch gathered together we have to stay here to make sure we're safe." Ravenna added.

"Who is this she-witch that you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know. Our parents refused to tell us. All we know is that it's a girl and mom holds a really strong grudge on her, but it's obvious that mom's gonna kick her butt." The green girl stated proudly.

Raven smiled lightly. Ravenna was definitely her mother's child even though she was loud and exciting like her father. Galiana was the more down to earth intelligent twin out the two but it was obvious she had a liking to her father.

"Dad's gonna rock too! I mean who else can do what he does…except us." Galiana retorted.

"But mom has her awesome magic that can totally take people out." Ravenna retorted crossing her arms over her chest. The Titans simply watched as the two engaged in a heated argument over which parent was better.

"Well dad can transform into other people!"

"Wait, I can?" Beast Boy asked completely forgetting his frustration and confusion. Galiana nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"Eventually, yes."

"I always knew I was awesome." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Trust me; I'm sure we all know how awesome you are Beast Boy." She murmured sarcastically while shaking her head at him. He narrowed his eyes at her in a glare.

"Are you sure the she-witch from the future isn't Raven?" He asked the twins who gasped in return to the remark. Their father never said something like that before…especially about his wife…or wife to be. Ravenna frowned and glared at him.

"That was so mean! Mom could never be as horrible as that lady! She's the best Mom in all the universe and you're the biggest jerk in all the universe for even saying that!" She yelled as her eyes flashed white for a moment. A bunch of plates shattered in the kitchen and the others jumped at the sudden outburst of power. Yup, she was definitely Raven's daughter.

"Ravenna…" Galiana said calmly while grabbing onto her sisters shoulders. "You can't speak to dad like that."

Ravenna huffed before being engulfed in her shadow and disappearing. Galiana sighed and shook her head. Raven glared at Beast Boy as she disappeared in her own shadow.

"I'm sorry." Galiana said bowing her head to Beast Boy. "Ravenna has some…_issues_ when it comes to the lady who wants to get us. She's obviously a mama's girl as well but at least she is just as explosive as you."

"Beast Boy, I think its best you apologize to her." Robin said. Beast Boy's ears lowered a bit and he pouted. He didn't mean to make the girl upset.

"How was I supposed to know that the nine year old would respond like that?" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Actually we're thirteen and Ravenna still doesn't know." Galiana said in a hushed tone as her own ears lowered as well.

"Know what?" Robin asked.

"Well Ravenna is sensitive and she's all about our parents. She always says she has the best parents in the world and that they were meant for each other and since my parents were unsure as to how'd she'd take it they never told her that right about now, Beast Boy and Raven aren't together."

"Oh that's great!" Beast Boy exclaimed taking a seat on the couch and putting his head into his hands. He had never been so frustrated in his life. This was a challenge he wasn't up to facing but he was going to have to deal with it. Only heaven knows how long the twins would be staying there so maybe this was a chance to grow up. He had two lives on his hand now and he had a responsibility to take care of him. It was time for him to measure up.

"So she thinks that BB and Rae are as in love as they seem to be in the future?" Cyborg guessed. Galiana nodded with a sad look in her eyes. Her and her sister shared so much, including emotions due to the telepathic powers they had and right now she could tell her sister was hurting and whenever Ravenna was sad it would come out as rage since she had yet to discover how to keep her emotions balanced out.

"Pretty much…Ravenna is naïve and is in the middle of learning how to control her powers and this whole thing is probably killing her. I just know it."

* * *

"Ravenna?" Raven said as she opened the door to her own room. That was the only place Ravenna could have gone because she wasn't too familiar with the old tower compared to the one in the future. Ravenna was pacing back and forth kicking over some candles and chanting her mantra as tears streamed down her green cheeks. She was desperately trying to calm herself down, raven could see that but she was still vulnerable at her age. Raven sighed as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"How could he say something like that!?" The thirteen year old shrieked stamping her foot in frustration. One of Raven's windows shattered making Raven curse under her breath. "Mom, why'd you guys do that?"

"Do what?"

"You were just joking right?" She asked completely ignoring Raven's question. "You guys were just playing with one another right?" Raven caught on to what the green skinned girl was talking about and sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot ever since the twins appeared.

"Me and…your father aren't exactly as close as you think we are." Raven said sitting the girl on the bed. Ravenna tilted her head in confusion as Raven sat next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Beast Boy are best friends, nothing more. We're not a couple." Raven explained. Ravenna twitched as fresh new tears ran down her cheek.

"No….no, you guys love each other!" Ravenna defended not excepting the fact. She stood to her feet and clenched her fists which were now glowing with oddly green colored energy.

"I'm sorry but you're living in your time…this is the past and right now I'm not involved with Beast Boy." Raven said avoiding eye contact as her faced flushed. Ravenna sighed shakily and her body shook as she tried to choke back a sob.

"I-I need to be alone…" She muttered turning away and wiping her tears on the back of her hand. Raven gazed her with saddened eyes before leaving the room hesitantly. She shut the door and gasped as she nearly crashed into someone. She regained her composer as she recognized the person was Beast Boy.

His saddened emotions bombarded her and she could feel his guilt. She felt sorry for him. Right now he seemed to be the bad parent but she couldn't be any better after being pushed out her room because Ravenna was deeply upset about the news of her parents not being or wanting to be together.

"I just wanted to…"

"She wants to be alone." Raven cut off, mirroring his upset expression. She didn't know why but she could feel the strong amount of emotion coming from the thirteen year old girl.

Beast Boy sighed as he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Raven hesitantly took a seat next to him.

"If…I actually had a warning about all of this maybe it wouldn't be so hard." He muttered as he rested his arms on his knees and hid his head in his arms. Raven felt for him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me…this could not have come out any better with a warning. All that matters is that it's happening to us and we'll just have to deal with it." Raven said in a flat tone. Beast Boy raised his head and locked eyes with the empath.

"Can we deal with it together?" He asked in a tone just above a whisper. Raven raised an eyebrow at his question but noticed his serious expression. Looking into his eyes she caved.

"As much as I would hate it, I have no choice." She muttered. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him with his half smile, half smirk playing his lips.

"I knew you'd cave sooner or later."

"I'll bury you in a cave if you do not remove your arm."

"Point taken." He said removing his arm and scooting away.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Galiana asked Raven who was sitting next to Beast Boy, on the couch reading a book. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games while Starfire was cooking up only Azar knows what. Beast Boy was leaning on the arm of the couch letting his guilt sink in.

"An hour." Raven replied closing her book. "Why don't you go check on her?"

Galiana nodded and flew out the room. It didn't take long for the common room doors to his open and the gray skinned girl came bulleting into the room with a distressed look on her face. She went before Beast Boy and raven and they both could tell something was wrong.

"She…room…window…Ravenna…" She babbled flailing her arms as she tried to catch her breath. Beast Boy grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her.

"Calm down!" He yelled. She breathed deeply trying to regain herself. "What's wrong?"

"Ravenna's gone!"

As those words were said panic came over both raven and Beast Boy. He glanced at her before she pulled her hood over her head and nodded. He changed into an eagle and they both flew out the room without waiting for any of the others to contribute anything.

**Uh oh…well I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and drop me a review, it would be much appreciated.**


	5. Family

**Okay I'm updating for the sake of occupying my boredom…and I just wanted to. Well I hope you like this next chapter. It's supposed to tie the rest of the story together so pay very close attention.**

**Rolyn's out.**

**Family**

"Okay she c-could not have gotten far! W-We need to split up and think like a thirteen year old girl version of me." Beast Boy said as him and Raven ran along the streets of the Jump City. Raven nodded as she put up her hood.

"I'll check the comic book stand and you can check the pizza place." Raven said as she took to the skies. Beast Boy nodded and turned into a cheetah as he sprinted at top speed towards the team's favorite pizza place. Both of them were panicked out of their minds and they were not sure why. The feel of being a parent could not have settled on the two of them so quickly when they were not even interested in one another, right?

* * *

"Beast Boy and Raven aren't answering their communicators." Cyborg informed his other teammates as he closed his communicator and let out a stressful sigh. He understood those two and knew that this was a huge strain on them as well. Raven was his "little sister" and Beast Boy was in fact his best friend.

Galiana shook her head running her hands through her indigo hair. She never expected her sister to do something so irrational in her life. She thought that Ravenna would at least comply with their parents demands to being on their best behavior while living in the past…and this was not Ravenna's best behavior.

"She's never done something this stupid." Galiana said shaking her head.

"Can you connect with your sister telepathically?" Robin asked. Galiana shook her head slowly.

"I can't use magic unless we're in contact."

"Please child of friend Raven and friend Beast Boy can you not try?" Starfire asked clamping her hands hopefully. Galiana shook her head sadly as she gazed into her aunt's eyes.

"I'm pretty much disconnected from her…mom was the only one who could actually connect with her telepathically. I think dad can too…b-but they're not here." Galiana felt a tear roll down her cheek and the three titans gave each other worried looks. They hoped that Raven and Beast Boy were able to find Ravenna before something bad happened.

* * *

"Stupid…jerks…" Ravenna muttered to herself in between sobs. She had been wandering Jump city streets for a while now and she had no intention of going back to the tower. She could not take staying there and dealing with her so called soon-to-be parents. They were the last people she wanted to see right now.

"I'm such a moron…" She muttered as she stopped in front of an alley. She pulled back her hood as she wiped away her tears. She should not be so surprised. She should have remembered that this wasn't her time. Things were different in the past, but why wouldn't her parents tell her that this is what she would be dealing with?

She knew that running away was something a Logan would never do. Her dad told her only to run when there is no other option but fight with all the strength you have…that's why she was in the past; that was their last option since the twins were too young and Raven and Beast Boy or Changeling as he had changed to in the future, thought it was best for them.

"Tch…best for me…" She muttered as she glared at her feet.

"Well, who do we have here?"

Ravenna looked up and her hands began to glow green. Her mom told her to never trust voices that came from dark alleys.

"W-Who are you? Show yourself!" Ravenna said as she lifted from the ground. A kid with goggles on his head and techno pack on his back stepped out the shadows followed by a large animalistic guy. Ravenna squinted her eyes finding them both familiar until it actually hit her. "Mammoth and Gizmo…" She muttered under her breath.

Ravenna did the first thing that came to mind at that second.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" A blast of green went at them but they dodged. She smiled lightly before her hands began to glow brighter and she did it again. Each time they dodged due to her lack of good aim. That was the last lesson her and her mom were working on.

"You suck at this you know." Gizmo said as he shot her with a laser. She fell to the ground not letting out a single sound due to the fact that she didn't want to show fear. Mammoth slammed her against the wall of a building and she winced as her eyes welled up with tears.

"She looks like a Titan." Mammoth said.

"Perfect form of ransom…" Gizmo laughed.

* * *

"Ah!" Galiana gasped as she fell over holding herself in pain. Cyborg went to help her up and Robin and Starfire watched as she started to cry and wince out of the blue.

"Galiana, what's wrong?" Robin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"R-Ravenna is…in trouble…something's hurting her. I can feel it!"

Starfire gasped and Robin grit his teeth. Even if this girl was from the future he could still tell that she was a kid that he had some form of connection with. She was like family to him and the others and he could see it.

"We need to find Ravenna fast."

* * *

"Let me go!" Ravenna cried as tears streamed down her pink flushed cheeks. "You have no clue what I can do!"

"No much…" Gizmo insulted. Raven continued to struggle and her mind clouded over with fear as she began to hyperventilate. She then did what her mom had told her to do in situations like this.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

She screamed just like her father; high pitched and loud. Gizmo and Mammoth winced at the scream due to its pitch and knew that someone, if not the entire city, heard that. Mammoth threw her and she shriek as her head collided with something hard and then slammed down onto the pavement. She drifted in and out of consciousness but couldn't hold on for long before darkness took over and she passed out.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy stopped in mid-flight as the scream rung through the air. They glanced at each other before turning around and heading downtown where the scream came from. They had checked all the spots that they thought they might find Ravenna and the found absolutely nothing. Now somebody was in trouble and was in need of help so the search would be put on hold.

They came over an alley scanning the area and that's when they noticed a lifeless form covered by an indigo cloak. Raven felt her heart drop as she and beast Boy landed.

"Oh my God…"Beast Boy muttered as he ran over to the body that was identified as Ravenna's. He lifted her up and shook her a bit trying to get a response but she was out cold with blood coming from the back of her head. He kneeled down with her still in his arms and began to call her name over and over but he got no response. "Why isn't she healing herself? She has your powers Raven why isn't she healing herself?!"

"Beast Boy calm down!" Raven exclaimed as she kneeled next to him and put her hands on Ravenna's head. Her hands began to glow and Ravenna's pale look began to fade and the cut on her head shut not even leaving a scar. "She's gonna be fine."

"Raven…" He muttered as he looked down at Ravenna who was still passed out. "We are horrible parents…"

"I know." Raven laughed as she pushed some green hair out of Ravenna's face. Raven's shadow came up from the ground and swallowed all three of them transporting them all back to the tower.

* * *

"This is all my fault…" Beast Boy muttered. Raven rolled her eyes. He's been saying that for the last fifteen minutes. Ravenna was peacefully sleeping on a bed in the infirmary while Raven and 

Beast Boy sat by her bedside the entire time. Galiana was with Auntie Starfire and Uncle Robin while Cyborg went to check the results of Ravenna's tests.

"If there's anyone to blame it should be me. She was pretty upset when I told her we weren't romantically involved." Raven muttered.

"That's what got her upset enough to run away?" Beast Boy muttered surprised. "Well she does think we're the best super couple there is. That must have killed her, especially coming from her mom."

"Thanks for reducing my guilt." She growled sarcastically.

"But still, we're both to blame. We haven't exactly been making this easy for her. She's not as understanding as her sister."

"Just like you." Raven said placing a hand on his shoulder. He grinned at her.

"You know it."

"Ugh..." Ravenna groaned as she rubbed her head. Beast Boy and Raven stood to their feet and watched her as she woke up. She cracked her eyes open wishing she hadn't due to the sudden rush of light. As her eyes adjusted she saw her so-called parents over her. She groaned again and pulled her covers over her head. "Go away." She grumbled.

"Ravenna we're sorry." Raven began.

"We didn't mean to…" Beast Boy began but was cut off by her.

"To completely break my heart and my so-called family!?" She snapped glaring at him. His ears lowered and Raven then got frustrated,

"Now you listen here; never will you ever say that we are not a family! Me and Beast Boy are as close as family gets! No matter what he'll be my very best friend! I love everybody in this tower including him so I want you to show some respect and not speak to your father like that!" Raven yelled wagging her finger in the thirteen year olds face. Ravenna winced with every sentence and Beast Boy just stood there shocked.

"Mom!" Ravenna cried lunging at Raven. Raven blinked in surprise. "You just sounded like mom!"

"That's because I am your mom." Raven muttered slowly returning the hug. Raven knew because if she wasn't her mother she would not be there right now. "And he's your father." She said looking at Beast Boy. Ravenna separated from the hug and looked at Beast Boy as well.

"Sorry dad." She muttered.

"It's fine." He said wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Whether I like it or not, we're a family." Raven sighed as a small smile crept onto her face.

**Hope you liked it and if you didn't tell me how you want to see an improvement…and if you did just tell me how much you liked it! Lol…**

**Rolyn**


	6. Partners

**Incase this didn't become apparent I deleted Dismantlement of the Heart just because I had other stories I wanted to get done and it completely lost my interest I also lost my train of thought when it came to that story. Anyhoo…I like this one better anyways.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Rolyn…**

**Partners**

"Are you completely out of your peanut sized mind!?" Galiana exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air for emphasis as she paced back and forth through the guest room that her and Ravenna have been given to stay in. She paused before her sister, hands on her hips and emerald eyes narrowed in a glare. She had been scolding Ravenna for the past half hour but she just wanted to know one thing: why?

"I couldn't take it! Anyway, why would mom tell you that her and dad were not 'romantically involved' in this time period? All that drama could have been avoided if she was truthful with me from the start." Ravenna defended crossing her arms over her chest. Her gaze was casted downwards because she understood that her irrational thinking was uncalled for.

"Mom knew you would not respond too well and you proved her point by pulling off the disappearing act!" Galiana retorted. Ravenna sighed and pouted. Galiana took a seat next to her on the floor, their backs leaning against the wall of the room.

The room was nice and big with two beds; one indigo and one green. Ravenna claimed the indigo one before Galiana could even enter the room. It had a nice view of the city thanks to the glass wall that overlooked the bay and the carpeting was striped green and indigo compliments of uncle Cyborg. The twins would be able to add more personal touches as Raven and Beast Boy had promised before sending them to bed.

"Listen Rae…" Galiana said placing a hand on Ravenna's shoulder. Since Beast Boy was able to choose Ravenna's name in the future he chose something that he was accustomed to which was why he chose Ravenna, so that calling her Rae would always be an option. "If mom and dad didn't get together then we wouldn't be hear right now so our future is still safe."

Ravenna rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. She made her way over to her bed and stood on top of it while Galiana remained sitting on the floor. She placed her fists on her hips and shifted her weight to one foot.

"Its not my future I'm worried about!" She responded. Galiana stood to her feet as well now.

"Like I said if we're still here then they're still married and in love."

"Yea but why can't they be in love now?" Ravenna sighed as she plopped down onto the bed and sat with her legs crossed. She was no longer wearing her skirt, cloak and leotard but one of Beast Boy's t-shirts that were large enough on her to act as a night gown. It had a picture of dancing tofu on it. Galiana also had on one of her father's shirts but it was a teen titans novelty t-shirt that had a picture of the team on it.

"That's not how it went. Maybe they fell in love over a period of time." Galiana said as she sat on the edge of her sisters bed. Ravenna nodded absent mindedly as she contemplated that matter. What if the process was sped up a bit and they helped get their parents together? The green skinned girl smirked and Galiana noticed this right away. "Whatever you're thinking, forget it!"

"But Galiana, this could be a great experience! Just hear me out." Ravenna defended. Galiana narrowed her eyes and gave her sister a skeptical look.

"Explain."

"Okay, what if it they didn't fall in love over a period of time but they did fall in love because of something…let's say a pair of identical twins from the future." Ravenna said with an excited look on her face. Galiana shook her head.

"I'm not sure that's our place to meddle."

"Not our place? We're their kids! We have our rights to ensure our future so why not?"

"But what if something goes wrong?" Galiana pressed trying to avoid this.

"Nothing will go wrong as long as we work together. We're not that good separate but together there is so much more we could do! I mean you are Beast Girl and I'm Teen Raven." Ravenna said standing up in heroic pose.

"Since when? Last time I checked we were Ravenna and Galiana." Galiana said in a most Raven-like way. Her expression was blank and she looked unconvinced.

"You ruined the moment." Ravenna grumbled sitting back down. "We can do this, with my cunning and your smarts we'll be able to be successful."

"I'm still not too sure."

"Trust me on this, Gali. Partners?" She asked sticking out her hand to her sister. Galiana looked at the offered green hand and took it with her gray one.

"Partners."

* * *

"Good sun rising my friends." Starfire said as she floated into the room in her normal attire. She received one good morning from Robin, a simple Morning from Cyborg, a non-chalante wave from Raven and snore from Beast Boy who had passed out on the couch. "Why is friend Beast Boy asleep on the couch?" She asked floating over to Beast Boy's sleeping form.

Beast Boy was so tired that he didn't even bother to get dressed so he was just laying there in his boxers. Raven strode over with a cup of steaming tea in her hand. She glanced at Beast Boy's sleeping form and smirked.

"Despite the fact that Beast Boy is lazy enough to just sleep in just because he can, he has his reasons. He's probably stressed out and couldn't get to sleep." She explained as she took a seat on the couch next to Beast Boy's head.

"Who can blame the poor grass stain?" Cyborg inserted. "You have a better way of handling things better than he does Rae, especially something this big." He added obviously referring to the twins. Raven nodded in agreement while taking a sip of tea.

"Well the least he could of done was put a shirt on." Robin muttered. "I'm pretty sure none of us want to see all that."

"Except Raven, but then again she's probably gonna see more." Cyborg joked. Raven choked on her tea, nearly spitting it out. Once she regained her composer she gave Cyborg a harsh glare and the glowing red eyes added in on the effect.

"Good Morning Titans Tower!" Ravenna cried as she shot into the room. Galiana came walking in after her.

"Well someone seems to be in a better mood." Cyborg said. Ravenna smiled and landed next to him snatching his plate of food from his hands and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Naturally Uncle Cy. Us Logan's bounce back quick." She said as she began to devour his breakfast. Cyborg let out a sigh as he went to make himself another plate. Galiana settled for eating some toast with a cup of jasmine tea on the side.

"What's up with dad?" she asked as she sat next to Ravenna at the table. Raven rolled her eyes as she glanced at Beast Boy once again.

"He's just being the bum he is." She explained as she pushed him off the couch. He hit the floor with a thud which made him jump out of his sleep.

"Wha?" He muttered springing to his feet. Ravenna and Galiana laughed lightly and Raven did as well.

"Morning little miss sunshine." She joked. "I love your attire…or lack of." She said sarcastically. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

"Is that you're way of saying you want me?" He asked smirking.

"Of course." She muttered, once again, sarcastically. Ravenna and Galiana exchanged looks. That was absolutely some type of flirting.

"Beast Boy go get dressed." Robin ordered.

"Yea, I'm getting scarred mentally." Cyborg joked. Ravenna laughed. She always enjoyed his jokes. Beast Boy laughed fakely and glared at him when an idea came to mind.

"Hey Galiana…" he began. She perked up at the call of her name and looked to Beast Boy for him to continue. "Tell me, do you have anything about Cyborg and Robin tucked away in that head of yours?"

"Um…nothing except Aunt Bumblebee and cousin Starlight." Beast Boy smirked.

"Oh who is this Starlight of which you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"I can answer that!" Ravenna inserted. She cleared her throat and smiled innocently. "Starlight is our 'cousin' she's sixteen and she went to battle since she was older than us and had a better hold on her powers. She is your kid!" She said pointing to Starfire who grinned and clapped cheerfully. "And her dad is you." She finished pointing to Robin who blushed.

"Whoa…" Cyborg muttered.

"Expected." Raven said with a shrug. Beast Boy was too busy laughing to comment. After Beast Boy had gotten over his laughing fit to Robin's expense, he gave Galiana a high five.

Things were certainly going to be more interesting with the twins around.

**Haha, that was fun to type so thank you for reading and drop me a review!**


	7. Bonding

**Okay I basically have nothing to say so let me just get to it!**

**Thank you for choosing 'Future Worth Fighting For' for you reading entertainment!**

**, Rolyn**

**Bonding**

"Azarath…Metrion…Zynthos…Azarath…Metrion…"

"Zynthos…" Ravenna finished. Raven opened one eye to see the green skinned teen hovering next to her sitting in an identical lotus position to her own. She opened both her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at the girl.

"Do you have a reason to be here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Ravenna smiled brightly and nodded her head frantically.

"Yup! Since I have your powers I have to meditate as well…even though I despise it. Mom's orders." She laughed lightly. Raven nodded and closed her eyes. She was sure that she would enforce meditation for her children when she was older so this was no surprise. "Gotta keep my emotions in check, you know." She added as she closed her eyes and regained her composure, Raven stared at her for a moment before closing her eyes as well.

As if it was planned the two of them began to chant the Azarathian mantra together. Raven smiled lightly as they two of them continued to meditate on the roof.

* * *

"Hey!" Galiana said as she popped up from behind the couch where Beast Boy was situated while playing video games. He jumped losing his controller and causing him to crash in the race car game. 'You Lose' blinked in bright bold red across the television. He glared at Galiana who wasn't faltered by the look at all and maintained her cheerful smile.

"What's up?" he asked bringing the game back to the main menu. She hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to him.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never played video games before and wanted to try." She explained as she took the controller from him. He gave her a weird look.

"There is no possible way any child of mine has never played video games." He said. Galiana gave him a Raven worthy blank stare. He cringed at how much she could resemble Raven with a simple expression change.

"Video games were always Ravenna's thing. I liked meditation more." Galiana said with a shrug as she pressed start and began the game. She looked to her 'father' for guidance. He sighed and began to feed her instructions on how to not lose within the first five seconds into the game.

* * *

"Hey mom…" Ravenna began as she cut off her meditation and stood to her feet. Raven lowered as well and leaned on her hands as she opened her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked in her flat tone. Ravenna cracked a smile.

"How bout we go design that room of mine." She suggested placing her hands on her hips. Raven felt that something was hidden under that proposition.

"Why?" She asked standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. Ravenna shrugged and gave her a toothy grin.

"Because the room is dull and I want to spend time with you…and dad." She muttered the last part but Raven still heard it. Ravenna avoided eye contact while trying to remain discreet but she did not achieve it at all.

"You're funny." Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's just a little bonding time…it will make me feel more at home if we're all together." Ravenna put on the best puppy pout she could but it would have been more affective if she was actually able to turn into a puppy. Raven stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. She really wasn't in for a repeat of the missing Ravenna.

"Fine…" Ravenna grinned and hopped up and down. She latched onto her mother in a hug and gripped her tight. Raven flinched and was tempted to pry the girl off of her but thought against it. This girl had been through enough.

* * *

"Dad?" Galiana questioned as she paused the video game and set the controller on the coffee table. He turned to her with an expression that told her to speak. "I was wondering…could we design my room now? It's pretty dull minus the view and the carpeting."

"Exactly how long are you staying here?" Beast Boy asked crossing his arms over his chest. Galiana fake laughed and glared at him.

"As long as it takes for the future titans to defeat the ultimate evil." She said flatly. Beast Boy nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you don't know who this ultimate evil is?" He pressed quirking an eyebrow. She sighed losing her patience. Even though it was her father she was talking to him was as if she was speaking with Ravenna.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that mom really hates her and dad calls her a traitor." She sighed standing to her feet and placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, if that's all you really know." He said skeptically with a shrug.

"It is!" She defended. He smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, I believe you." He laughed. Galiana huffed. She hated when people questioned her because she always believed she had all her facts straight.

"Okay then; now why don't we find Ravenna and mom and get to work on that room! We can go to the mall to pick up a few things too!"

"Whoa…Raven too?" he questioned. Galiana nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Course. You wouldn't deny me and Ravenna some quality time…nor would you like me to send the future mom a bad report?" She threatened. Beast Boy swallowed. Raven was a threat in the present so imagine her with enhanced powers and more wisdom on how to get him since they were married.

"O-Okay, you don't have to bring her into this." Galiana chuckled lightly to herself.

"That's what I thought."

She absolutely loved having power over her father. Usually he wasn't so easy to sway but the younger version of him wasn't that hard to outsmart. She was beginning to like this plan of Ravenna's.

* * *

"I wanna go there!" Ravenna and Galiana said at the same time as they pointed to two seperate stores. Galiana pointed to a book store and Ravenna pointed to a video game store. Raven and Beast Boy exchanged looks before Beast Boy slapped his forehead in exasperation.

The two of them have been pointing them to different stores every five minutes. The two titans had found this exhausting; Beast Boy more than Raven because she carried her share of bags with her powers. It was a simple outing plan to get a few things for the girl's room but as soon as they set foot into the mall they were off.

They started out by flying from store to store like crazy pointing out random useless things such as random figurines and novelty toys. After Raven had made it distinctly clear that she didn't want to go into another toy store after the first few minutes of watching the girls pick up very expensive items they had moved on.

The girls then found another store to run through and this time it was a clothing store to Beast Boy's horror. The girls seemed to try on every piece of clothing that had the colors green or indigo as its theme, or even both.

Raven, once again took a hold of the situation and told the girls to move on after spending a large portion of the team's finances on clothes. Robin would be so happy to know this.

They had only picked up four things for the actual room and that was a purple curtain that had lime green spots, a stereo system, hangers for the closet and a clock, nothing more. That's how we ended up here.

"Can we go to the book store?" Galiana begged clamping her hands together. Ravenna pushed her aside.

"No way, we're going to the video game store first!"

The two of them glared at each and looked like they were about to pounce when Beast Boy took Ravenna by the shoulders and Raven took Galiana.

"Tell you what, Raven and Galiana can go to the book store and me and Ravenna can go get some video games, we'll meet at the food court in fifteen minutes." Beast Boy said.

"Surprisingly that is a smart idea." Raven muttered. Beast Boy grinned proudly.

"I have my moments."

"Okay then let's go!" Ravenna commanded as she grabbed the green changelings hand and began to drag him to the video game store. Galiana dragged Raven in the opposite direction towards the book store.

"I love reading…" Galiana sighed as she entered the store she immediately went to work and began to pick books off the shelves. Raven watched her while looking at some books for herself and was surprised when Galiana appeared next to her with half a dozen books stacked in her arms.

"Wow, you really are my kid." She mumbled Galiana grinned from the side of her stack of books.

"I like reading because it keeps me thinking. I especially like mysteries and not the Scooby doo version." She giggled. Raven smiled lightly.

"You read to me every night…well in the future. Galiana would even listen sometimes because you knew your stories by memory. Our favorite is the Empath and the idiot. Dad didn't seem to like that one so much though."

Raven laughed lightly.

"I can understand why." Raven began to wonder what that story was like but she could make a pretty good guess. "Why don't we get those paid for and head over to the food court."

Galiana smiled and nodded as Raven led her to the front counter to pay for the books they had chosen.

"Mom…?" Galiana began quietly. Raven was still getting used to being referred to as Mom. She looked into her green eyes and noticed she was sorta hesitant.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering…could you tell me a story tonight. I know I may seem a little too old for bed time stories but it would make me feel better." Galiana said with a hopeful smile.

"I…guess I could." Raven said hesitantly. Galiana beamed.

"Really?! That's great; you'll have to come up with a great story then!" Galiana said as she took her bag of books from the clerk and began to head towards the exit. Raven sighed in exasperation and followed her out but not before pulling her hood over her head and wiping her face of all emotion.

**Okay I think I'll leave it there for now. I hope you liked it and I hope you press that go button to submit a review.**

**Later!**


	8. Togetherness

**Summer is ending! Well it seems to be for me! Every day is passing so quickly! (Maybe it's because I sleep 90 percent of the day) I can't wait for school to start but I don't want it to start…I have reached the tearing point.**

**Well enough about me and my issues. I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Oh I nearly forgot. This was asked by someone….**

**Ravenna: **She has green hair like Beast Boy that reaches her shoulders and green skin like Beast Boy but her eyes are the same violet color as Raven's. Since her favorite colors are indigo and purple her clothing style revolves around that and she has the powers that raven has when she is not connected with her sister.

**Galiana: **She has grey skin like Raven and indigo hair like Raven that reaches her shoulders and her eyes are the same emerald color as Beast Boy's. Since her favorite color is green she wears green and likes green items. She has the same powers as Beast Boy when she is not connected to her sister.

**Rolyn**

**Togetherness**

-20 Years in the Future-

A man dressed in a black cloak stared with emerald eyes that held nothing but concern as he gazed at his wife who was standing on the edge of the large T shaped tower that belonged to the famous Teen Titans. She was looking out into the city that she called home as it was under the destruction of villains and criminals that had been unleashed by _Her._

The woman's indigo hair flew in the breeze and she tucked it behind her ear to tame it to some extent. Her violet eyes gave away all her emotion while her face remained blank. She was afraid and worried but confident and brave at the same time. The green haired man stepped forth and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and cracked a small half smile.

"I'm pretty sure they're fine." He muttered practically reading her mind as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Her expression went blank again and she shoved her hand in his face giving him a gentle smack.

"I know it's just a motherly instinct that I feel this way and the fact that we're talking about the past you I can't be so sure BB." She retorted as a smirk came to her lips.

"First of all Rae I changed my name! I'm not a kid anymore." Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy stated in a matter-of-fact manner. Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her cloaked arms over her chest.

"Yea but to me you're a baby; my baby." She said whispering the last part. Changeling rolled her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her into him. Raven gasped lightly and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Second of all, Galiana is a genius like her mother and Ravenna is a strategist and plan maker like her father. They have each other's backs and they will always have us. When all this is over we'll get them back." He informed her nuzzling the crook of her neck affectionately. She tilted her head to the side allowing him to do so.

"These statements are true but exactly how long is this supposed to take. Nightwing is still looking for some of the other Titans who are yet to be captured or killed and this isn't exactly going to be our easiest challenge. To be honest _she_ is just as bad as my father and she's not even a demon." Raven argued.

"You need to relax and stop looking on the negative side." Changeling countered. "Try telling yourself that we can handle this and that it won't take long for you to have your two girls back home where we know they'll be safe."

"Since when did you become the cool, calm and collected one?" Raven deadpanned leaning into his chest.

"When you become the worrisome, concerned maternal instinct driven one." He laughed lightly before releasing her and heading for the door that lead into the tower. Raven glared at his turned back and looked back out into the city.

"You will pay for this." She muttered narrowing her eyes. "You won't win this time. I'll get rid of you permanently."

* * *

"Man all these video games are so last year!" Ravenna commented as she picked up another random game off the shelf and threw it over her shoulder. Beast Boy turned into a dog and caught it in his mouth before returning to his human state, spitting it out and adding it to the growing tower that was being made in the cart he pulled behind him.

"Maybe that's because you're from twenty years in the future." Beast Boy commented. Ravenna nodded her head and punched her soon-to-be father roughly on the arm.

"Good point dad but just because I could finish all these games in a few hours is exactly why we're getting so many." She said as she pulled another game off the shelf. Beast Boy muttered something under his breath and Ravenna turned to him. "You don't think this is a bit much, do you?" She asked suddenly while putting on her best pout and clamping her hands behind her back. Worst of all is that she looked at him with her violet eyes that reminded him of Raven.

"Not at all." He sighed. Ravenna grinned cheerfully and latched onto his torso in a hug.

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" She cried tightening her grip with every word. Despite his loss of blood circulation Beast Boy smiled softly and ruffled her hair a bit.

"No problem." He muttered. Ravenna closed her eyes enjoying the small moment and her grin slowly withered to a simple smile. She was beginning to miss her home and she knew it. Her smile never faltered and she was glad to share this moment with the younger version of her father. She tightened her shut eyes and right then a bunch of video games and DVD's flew off the shelf nearly claiming Beast Boy's head if he hadn't ducked.

"Sorry." Ravenna mumbled scratching the back of her neck anxiously. He shrugged it off.

"Trust me I'm used to it with Raven having her anger issues and all." He said referring back to every time Raven got angry at him and managed to shatter something or just hurt him.

"Really? Mom has power issues too?" Ravenna asked a bit surprised. She was only used to future Raven who had complete control over her emotions and powers so this was news to her.

"Really." He repeated. Ravenna grinned once again in excitement.

"Wow! Mom always seemed so perfect. I would never had known her to have emotion explodes. Tell what she's done!" Ravenna demanded out of pure excitement as they headed towards the check out. Beast Boy smirked having so much to tell when it came to Raven and emotion issues.

* * *

"And did you know that mom once shattered a whole glass wall of the tower while she was yelling at dad?" Ravenna continued on with her stories as she sat across from her sister who had set her new book in her lap to listen to the stories that Ravenna had to tell as the two of them sat on the rug in the center of their room.

"Well in one of mother's books it explains that Azarathians go through the process of emotion control once adolescence hits. Since your DNA is also mixed with animals I'm pretty sure when it comes to your developing powers a different result will come with you because you are half Azarathian." Galiana said thoughtfully before returning her attention to her book. Ravenna pulled the book from her sister's hands and snapped it shut.

"Yea, but I have full Azarathian powers whenever we're not in contact so…" She trailed off urging for her sister to fill in the last part. Galiana rolled her eyes and snatched her book back.

"So that doesn't matter." The indigo haired girl retorted. Ravenna shrugged dropping the subject. She barely got to use her powers anyway.

"We still have yet to succeed." Ravenna finally said breaking the short silence that hung between them. Galiana glanced up from her book before quickly returning to scanning over the words.

"Succeed in what?" She asked absent mindedly as she continued to read. Ravenna took the book once again and tucked it under her so that she was sitting on it. Galiana glared at her. "What's your deal!?"

"You're not listening to me! The family mall time was a complete bust! When they did speak to each other they wouldn't say more than four words and most of them were not pleasant!" Ravenna stated standing to her feet. Galiana reached for her book but Ravenna pulled it out of her reach using her telepathic powers before her sister was able to claim the book.

"Define 'they'." Galiana sighed forgetting about her book and heading to the closet to get her pajamas. Ravenna rolled her eyes.

"Mom and dad smart one! And they say you were born with the brains." She said muttering the last part sarcastically.

"True. We weren't as successful as we could have been." Galiana sighed running a hand through her indigo hair. She tapped her chin as she began to contemplate other options and then it came to her. "I have an idea!"

"Lay it o me cause I certainly don't have one." Ravenna deadpanned reaching for a purple brush to use in her green hair.

"I asked mom to tell us a story tonight so all we need to do is this; we get dad to come as well and…"Galiana whispered into her sister's ear and with each passing second a smirk grew on the green skinned girls face.

"Ooh Gali if I knew you were this sly I would have teamed up with you a long time ago!" Ravenna exclaimed rubbing her hands together in an evil-plot-hatching kind of way. Galiana smiled proudly.

"I'll take that as a compliment when it really didn't sound like one." Galiana sighed. "Get into your pajamas because operation togetherness is now in action."

**Another plan, these kids are so conniving…like me! Sike nah I'm not like that…or am I? These are questions that confuse me. Review please!**

**Rolyn**


	9. Something

**I need to stop sleeping in. I can't get to sleep at night and then I get too lazy to update during the day and all these other excuses that go along with my mindless babbling.**

**Enjoy the chapter,**

**Rolyn**

**Something**

"Okay, execute plan togetherness in minus ten seconds…" Ravenna whispered as she snuck out of her bedroom while staying close to the wall sporting a pair of indigo pajamas. She looked around feverishly and Galiana stepped out the room and rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"This is just a simple plan to get them together not mission impossible." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest. She was dressed in a green nightgown. Ravenna ignored the remark and did a tuck and roll before hovering up to the ceiling as if to hide from someone. "I swear the doctor dropped you by accident when we were born."

"That's why I had a bump on my head in those baby pictures!" Ravenna gasped. Galiana let out a sigh out of irritation before striding towards Raven's room. Before she turned the corner she turned to her sister.

"Be sure to have dad stay in the common room after its time to go to bed." She instructed. Ravenna lowered the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't even understand why we have a bedtime!"

"Just do it!" Galiana exclaimed stamping her foot. Ravenna winced and raised her hands in defense as her sister glared at her.

"Okay don't go demon on me." She said heading in the direction of the common room. Galiana pinched the bridge of her nose and continued to the Raven's room. Once she arrived she lifted her hand to knock but the door opened before she could do anything. She smiled when Raven appeared in front of her with her normal bored look.

"What do you need?" She asked simply.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to watch television with me for a bit before I go to bed." Galiana said sweetly as she rocked on her feet and played with her fingers as her ears lowered timidly. Raven quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't that more of Ravenna's thing?"

"Uh…yea! She'll be there too and we just wanted to spend some time together."

"I think we did enough of that today." Raven said as she closed her door but she didn't notice Galiana scamper in as a mouse and return to her normal form before her. Raven gasped and glared at her as she then turned into a small grey puppy and put on the cutest sad face she could. It was bad enough when Beast Boy did it but this was just unfair.

"Woof…" Galiana chimed saying please in dog. Raven sighed in defeat and slumped her shoulders.

"Whatever…" Galiana turned back into her normal self and gave a toothy grin. Raven couldn't believe how much the grin resembled Beast Boy's; fangs and all. The green eyes didn't help either. The only difference was the hair and skin tone and the fact that she was a girl.

Galiana grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her to the common room. The doors hissed open and as soon as Raven stepped in she was crashed into by Ravenna who was being propelled by her pre-mature flying skills. Ravenna landed on top of her and they fell down the steps in the process. Beast Boy got up from the couch and began to laugh as did Ravenna.

"Sorry mom." She laughed lightly as she stood to her feet and stepped back. She smirked at Galiana as she pushed Beast Boy forward so that he was standing before her. Not knowing what else to do he stuck out his hand to the irritated empathy.

"Need some help?" he snickered. Raven glared at him but took his hand anyway and let him hoist her to her feet.

"Thanks…" She grumbled straightening her pajamas. She threw a glare at Ravenna who smiled sheepishly while shrugging.

"I made tea but you have these really weird flavors…" Ravenna trailed off not being used to the products from the past. "Who drinks jasmine anyway!?"

"Jasmine tea is used for healing and rejuvenation stupid." Galiana stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ravenna glared at her.

"Well excuse me! I don't have my face shoved into a book every waking moment to know this." She retorted placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay if you two are gonna argue all night then I'm going to bed" Beast Boy said. Galiana glanced at him then back to her sister who she narrowed her eyes at her. Ravenna shrugged not knowing what to do to stop Beast Boy from leaving. Galiana sighed and shook her head.

"Wait dad, mom was going to tell us story!" Galiana exclaimed grabbing onto Beast Boy's wrist. He turned into a snake and slithered out of her grip and towards the door before returning to his normal state.

"That really doesn't include me." He said simply with a shrug.

"I thought you wanted to watch TV." Raven said crossing her arms over her chest and eying Galiana and Ravenna suspiciously. Both girls exchanged nervous glances with each other before they decided to use their last resort.

Sniffles began to fill the air and in less than a second the twins had identical looks in their eyes as they began to water. Raven shot Beast Boy a look and he shrugged again as the sniffles turned into full blown whines as they both busted out crying. The two girls gripped onto each other and cried as loud as they could. They may be thirteen but that never meant they were too old to throw a crying fit. It didn't exactly work in the future with their actual parents but they thought it should work well in this situation.

"Fine!" Beast Boy exclaimed stomping his way towards the couch, grabbing Raven's wrist in the process. He plopped down on the couch bringing Raven down with him. She glared at him and scooted away only to be pushed closer into him by Galiana who sat on her other side. Ravenna did the same with Beast Boy and they wore identical smiles as the two titans glared at them.

"Okay you can start." Galiana instructed. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well…once upon a time…" Raven began.

"Boring!" Ravenna cried. Raven's eye twitched as she tried to control her agitation.

"I didn't even tell the story yet."

"Sorry, continue…" Ravenna said sweetly as she adjusted herself in her seat to get more comfortable. Raven gave her a long stare before proceeding.

"It was a while back…it was my birthday and…"

"The world was nearly destroyed by your father who tried to use you as a portal but then everything was happy again and you had cake! The end!" Ravenna exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose as Beast Boy began to snicker.

"I take it you heard this story before?" She asked in the calmest tone she could use, which was a flat tone. Galiana and Ravenna both nodded with smiles on their faces.

"We could tell you a story!" Ravenna suggested glancing at her sister who smirked in approval as the plan went into action. The two twins stood to their feet and cleared their throats.

"Long ago…" Galiana began quietly. Beast Boy and Raven exchanged looks.

"In a distant land known as Jump city…" Ravenna added.

"There was a beautiful girl who had flowing purple hair…." Galiana said. Raven pulled at her _short_ hair and rolled her eyes. "And alluring violet eyes." She added gesturing to her sisters violet eyes.

"She lived in a tower in the shape of a T with her four closest friends who she fought crime with on a regular basis." Ravenna said.

"However…" They said in unison smirking at one another.

"There was one of her friends that stood out to her different than the others," Galiana said.

"He was stupid, annoying, and an all around goof ball." Ravenna said looking into her father's eyes. Raven smiled, she liked where this story was going…or the description at least. "But to this girl, all of that made her like him more. To her he was handsome and dedicated and strong."

Raven changed her mind and began to scowl again.

"He had green hair and green skin and emerald eyes and to be honest he liked her too and one day something happened to them both." Galiana said. Both Raven and Beast Boy perked up at those words. What could have possibly happened?

"From that day forward they were closer than ever and embraced the pure bliss of being together and soon enough they grew to be one of the best super powered couples in the entire world..."

"All thanks to that day when the biggest thing happened to them that changed their lives…forever." Galiana sighed happily.

"The end!" The said together.

"That was the weirdest story ever." Beast Boy said shaking his head. Raven flicked his ear and he winced before rubbing it.

"It was our story you idiot. Who else do you know with green skin, hair, and eyes?" She questioned.

"My reflection?" he said with a shrug. Ravenna laughed as Galiana slapped her forehead and Raven shook her head.

"The only thing I want to know is what happened on that day that changed everything, or when that day is for that matter so I can be out of the country when it comes." Raven said looking to the twins. The exchanged glances and shrugged together.

"We don't know what happened. Even mom said she doesn't remember but she said that something amazing happened to her and dad that changed them forever." Galiana explained.

"It must have been really good then, right Raven?" Beast Boy questioned.

* * *

"Are you still trying to figure it out?" Changeling asked as he entered his and his wife's room to see her looking through past items. He plopped down on the bed next to where she was sitting and watched as she looked through pictures and old items such as her old outfit.

"I just got the sudden feeling that I needed to figure it out. I want to know what happened and when it happened." She muttered.

"Do you regret anything?" He asked quietly. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Never in this lifetime would I regret anything that led us to being where we are." She said before kissing him gently. "I just hate being clueless like you." She laughed lightly before returning to her search picking up one last picture only to gasp.

"That's not funny."

"I found it!" She exclaimed holding up the picture. "I found out what happened." She handed him the picture and he smiled.

"How does that work?"

"I don't know, time is an illusion, I guess."

"I still don't get it."

"And you never will."Raven sighed taking the picture back.

**I don't even get it and I'm the one who thought of the idea that you will have to figure out. You can give a guess in a review if you want too. Thanks for reading!**

**Rolyn**


	10. Habit

**I was a little surprised that only two people got it right. What got Beast Boy and Raven together and what was on the photograph was a picture of the teenage Raven and Beast Boy and with them was Ravenna and Galiana! Good job **_**aroura528**_** and **_**condawg1 **_**for your smarticalness you get a giant cookie and a new chapter**_**! YAY!**_

_**Rolyn….**_

**Habit**

"Psst…Galiana are you awake?" Ravenna whispered to her sister who was a few feet to her left. The only thing separating the pair was their soon-to-be father. The plan had gone completely according to plan.

"Yes, I'm awake."

The tea Ravenna had made actually had a spell within it; a sleeping spell to be exact. It didn't take much for Raven to take a sip which was just the right amount to keep them asleep for the time needed, however Beast Boy had to get forced with the double puppy eyes when the twins held hands, thus sharing their powers and turning them both into a pair of cute puppies that you could never say no to.

Soon enough they two teens were out like a light. Ravenna and Galiana were smart enough to chuck their tea into a nearby plant that Ravenna had conveniently placed next to the couch.

So there they were. Raven and Beast Boy were fast asleep on the couch with the twins separating them, however if the plan was going to be a complete success the twins needed to be removed. To do that they cautiously reached for one another, making sure they didn't wake their parents up. They gently touched and the both turned into rats; one green, one gray. The scurried off the couch and soon it was just Raven and Beast Boy there.

They were leaning on the back of the couch while sleeping but the twins had other plans. They transformed back into their human forms and interlocked hands.

"Azarath, metrion, zynthos…" They whispered in unison. They're magic soon surrounded Beast Boy, gently placing him on his back. It then surrounded Raven and gently set her on top of him. Ravenna put Beast Boy's arms around her waist just to make things more interesting.

"I'll be right back…" The green skinned girl said as she was enveloped in her shadow and disappeared from the dim common room. Galiana stood there awkwardly for about thirty seconds before her sisters shadow appeared once again and he sister was standing next to her with a purple and green striped blanket. She draped it over the sleeping pair and smiled softly.

"Perfect." Galiana said as she watched her parent's peaceful expressions. Raven had her head resting on Beast Boy's chest with one of her hands dangling off the couch while Beast Boy had both his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"It reminds me of home…" Ravenna sighed. Galiana smiled and nodded.

"We'll get home soon, don't worry about it." She said as she rubbed her sisters back soothingly. Ravenna smiled at her sister and they embraced each other.

"Thanks Gali…" Ravenna whispered.

"No problem Rae…" Galiana responded as they separated. She gabbed on Ravenna's hand and sighed. "Teleport us to our room, I'm tired."

Ravenna nodded in agreement as she yawned at the mention of the word tired. Both their shadows worked as one and swallowed them both to take them to their room where they would fall asleep hoping that what they did wouldn't cause their deaths.

* * *

Raven groaned as she tightened her eyes shut. Light was flooding the room and she didn't like it. Why was there so much light? Usually her shades were pulled in the morning. She didn't feel like thinking why and trying to find an answer. She was comfortable where she was and she didn't want to get up. She was warm and secure thanks to the arms wrapped around her…

Something went off in Raven's mind as her eyes slowly cracked open. Since when did she have a body pillow that hugged you? Her eyes were still heavy and glazed over in sleep but she wanted to get up and figure out was happening. When she tried to sit up, she was surprised to feel herself being pulled back down. Now something was really wrong.

She lifted one hand to rub her eyes and once her eyes adjusted to the light she realized she wasn't in her room. She made a small hum in question as she took in the aspects of the common room. She didn't remember falling asleep in the common room…or falling asleep for that matter.

Her confusion got even greater when she felt something nuzzling her hair. She tilted her head back a bit and nearly screamed when she took in the features of Beast Boy. She bit her cheek and shifted slightly feeling a rush of awkward uneasiness rush over her.

"Stop moving…" She heard him mutter as he shifted the so that they were on their sides and he was spooning her. Raven's cheeks flushed as he held her closer to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. Was he even aware of what he was talking about…or who he was talking to!? Obviously not, because if he was he would understand that he would certainly be dead soon enough if he didn't let go.

Raven tried to back track to see when and where things shifted and came to her sleeping on top of Beast Boy on the common room couch. All she remembered was story time with the twins and then the jasmine tea. Raven narrowed her violet eyes into a glare. That stupid _jasmine tea_.

The plant next to the couched combusted into flames before going out to show that the plant was reduced to shriveled twigs and ashes. Someone was on Raven's hit list and they happened to be twins. Although their punishment would not be physically inflicted due to the fact that they were her kids….

Wait…_her_ kids?

Raven blinked in shock of what she had just thought. When did this happen?

'_When the realization of who they are finally seeped in…'_ Raven could hear Knowledge say within her mind. She blinked again astounded with herself. Was she actually accepting the twins as her daughters? If that was true, was she accepting Beast Boy as her future husband?

Raven glanced up at Beast Boy in his peaceful sleeping state and gently shook her head. This couldn't and shouldn't be happening to her. A plate in the kitchen shattered with a distant crash but it didn't seem to stir the sleeping changeling. He seemed content at the moment and Raven really didn't feel the need to change that. She glanced at a nearby clock and noticed it was five in the morning, on a Saturday no less. The others wouldn't be up for another five hours unless an emergency came up.

She really didn't want to be flooding her mind with questions she shouldn't be contemplating at such an early hour. She'd rather save it for later on when she was not tempted to sleep once again. Her eyes became heavy once again and Raven actually snuggled back into Beast Boy's chest getting herself comfortable. His heart beat nearly lulled her back to sleep as she slipped back into the unconsciousness of her drowsiness.

If she had kept her eyes open for a second longer she would have seen Beast Boy open his eyes slightly to look down at her. She would have also noticed the small smile that came to his lips as he tightened his grip on her and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

"Rae…Raven, you need to wake up."

Raven groaned as she swatted away the hand that was poking her on the head. She was fine where she was and she really didn't feel like getting up. After what had happened earlier, she didn't think she'd ever get up. She'd rather play dead.

"Rae, c'mon. I know snuggling with me is fun and all but you never know when someone might walk in." Beast Boy joked, chuckling lightly. Raven cracked her eyes open just to glare at him before shutting the once again.

"I'm fine where I am. Wake me up in the morning." She muttered as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"It is the morning."

"I meant tomorrow morning." She said flatly while peeking her head out from under the blanket. Beast grinned at her.

"I didn't know you liked me so much." He mused. Raven snorted as she turned over so that her face was facing his chest and away from the large window that was flooding her face with light.

"Wouldn't it ruin your reputation if the others saw you sleeping next to me like this? I don't even know how it happened." Beast Boy sighed.

"One, yes it would but your warm and comfortable and two this is compliments of the two Beast Boy Jr's." Raven sighed as her shadow came alive and took them both out of the common room.

In less than two seconds Beast Boy found himself on Raven's indigo colored bed in Raven's dark clad room. Some light tried to sneak its way through her indigo curtains but it wasn't much.

"There, now nobody will see but once I'm fully conscious and thinking correctly this will be a thing of your imagination so shut up, let me sleep and leave me alone." Raven said as she pulled herself on top of Beast Boy and rested her head on his chest once again. He blushed red as he just lay there awkwardly.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit…" He muttered to himself.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Raven growled.

* * *

"Rae, you need to wake up…" Changeling urged as he nudged his sleeping wife who was lying on top of him with a content look on her face. "Nightwing will be pissed if we don't get up…"

"Shut up." Raven muttered as she placed a hand on his mouth and opened her eyes only slightly to look into his. "I don't give a crap who's gonna be pissed, I'm tired and I'm fine where I am so leave me alone or suffer the consequences…" She growled poking him on the chest. He cringed.

"Yes ma'am." He said quickly. She smiled in satisfaction and gave him a light kiss.

"Thank you…and keep your mouth shut." She warned as she drifted back to sleep. Changeling stared at the ceiling in a bored manner. He really needed to make her get rid of this habit.

**I thought this chapter was cute yet funny. I hope I didn't get any of the characters too out of character. Thanks for reading and review please!**

_**Rolyn**_


	11. Trouble

**Wow, I really haven't been updating. This is practically the only chance I have to do it so I'll make it worth your while. I'm sorry for the wait, for a while I was just getting my thoughts together and then school started and URGH! Well enough about my crap enjoy the chapter!**

**, Rolyn**

**Trouble**

Galiana sat at the table across from her sister as they both ate lunch in silence. It was late into the day and they still had yet to see their parents. They just hoped what they did didn't cause Raven to kill Beast Boy and she was burying his body as they sat there. All they were doing was trying to help. Living in the Tower in the past had its upsides and they were enjoying their stay. That didn't mean that they were not worried about their _actual_ parents because just the thought of them in a battle as large as the one occurring in the future made them worry enough to keep them up at night.

Cyborg was in the garage working on his _baby_ like always so the girls avoided that. They weren't that into cars anyway. Robin had left the Tower with Starfire and they believed that, that wasn't their place to tag along.

"Hey Gali…how long do you think it will take?" Ravenna asked as she played with the tofu burger on her plate. Just like their father the twins were in fact, vegetarian. Ravenna wasn't at first but after she realized that she could turn into animals too she felt like she was eating herself when she ate meat.

"What?" Galiana asked urging for her sister to elaborate further. Ravenna released a long sigh and shook her head as she cut her food into little pieces, dropping her question entirely. Galiana quirked an eyebrow at her sister and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay why don't you just tell me?"

"Well…" Ravenna trailed off bringing her gaze downwards into her lap. Galiana nodded telling her to continue. "This battle. If Uncle Nightwing has to call upon every Titan in the world…don't you think it may not be just a battle but a war? Even the Justice League is playing a hand in helping and why were we the only ones sent to the past? I understand why some Jr Titans got to stay but we were the _only_ ones sent to the past for safety reasons."

"Mom and dad have their reasons and I don't think it's our place to question and the Titans wouldn't let it turn into a war." Galiana stated in a flat tone as her expression went blank and she returned to her lunch.

"Yea but…" Ravenna continued but Galiana put her hand up to cut her off. Ravenna blinked and looked into her sisters eyes. They were filled with confidence but a look of concern overpowered that confidence.

"But nothing! Things won't get that far." She snapped. Raven sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen Galiana I know you like to think you know everything but there are some things you don't know about! I'm the one with most control over telekinetic powers so I know what they were thinking before they sent us off. Every single Titan was worried about what might come out of this! I know you don't want to believe this but we just might be here longer than we guessed and we may be here for a greater reason than safety precautions. It's okay to worry too so stop acting like an adult and act like the teenager you are!" Ravenna ranted. Galiana narrowed her eyes at her sister in a glare for a moment before sighing and slumping in her seat.

"I know…" She muttered lowering her head. Ravenna tilted her head as her sister began to wipe at her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "It doesn't matter how long we stay though, cause I love being here."

Ravenna smiled brightly and stood to her feet to give her sister a hug. Galiana returned the hug and the two of them smiled contently. The past may not be where they belonged but it was where they wanted to be.

* * *

"Aw, that's touching. So much love between siblings…" A voice cooed as a picture of the girls embrace appeared on a large screen. A small, yet vicious smile appeared out of the darkness of the shadows as the screen went black. "They are so clueless."

"Master? You called for me?" Warp said stepping into the light of the doorway to the dark room. The vicious smile grew.

"Why yes…I need you to make me a time traveling device. I need to have a little blast from the past." The voice said its tone was feminine and harsh. Warp bowed.

"Of course…" He trailed off not daring to lift his head.

"Have it done by tonight." She added in a sharp tone; it was obvious a threat was hidden under that demand if it wasn't met. Warp nodded and made his way out the room. The screen lit up once again to show the twins walking down the hall to heir room and the woman stood up and walked closer to the screen; her features came to light in front of the glow of the screen.

Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes were narrowed as she gazed intently at the screen. Her petit body was dressed in a black suit that was covered by yellow armor on her shoulders, chest, and wrist's and around her hips.

She tilted her head to the side letting some loose blonde hair fall over one eye as the screens image changed. It showed a teenaged Beast Boy sleeping soundly while Raven was sprawled out on top of him. She smirked and shook her head.

"Moved on rather quickly didn't you BB…" She muttered as her eyes glowed a yellow color and a large spike shaped rock hit the screen, shattering it to pieces and knocking it off the wall and to the ground. She glared down at it as it sparked and she stepped out the room but not before mentioning one last thing.

"The twins will be home sooner than they thought."

* * *

Raven cringed in her sleep as a chill ran through her body. Something was wrong but she didn't know where or what was the trouble. She groaned in her sleep and tried to ease herself back to sleep but her body didn't agree. The vibes she was receiving was pretty weak but it still had her mind at work. She slowly cracked her eyes open and sighed as she gazed blankly at her wall where a clock hung. It was well past noon. This was the first time she ever slept in this late; she was usually the first one up.

She sighed and propped herself up on her hands only to fall back into a laying position when something shifted under her. She blinked in surprise but then memories of the morning came back to her. She sighed as she laid there on Beast Boy's chest and after lying there for a few more moments she tried getting up again.

She rolled over to the side of her bed before getting up in a sitting position and raising her arms in a stretch. She stood to her feet and walked to her closet. She got dressed silently and pulled her hood over her head, shadowing her face over. She glanced at Beast Boy and thought she should wake him but after gazing at his peaceful state she thought against it. Instead she sat in the center of her room in her lotus position and closed her eyes.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zynthos…" She muttered as she began to levitate off the ground. She wanted to see what was getting into her mind and making her feel so uneasy. She got deep into her subconscious but the only thing she saw was the twins. "Azarath…Metrion…Zynthos…" She repeated trying to focus further. Why would the twins be making her feel uneasy.

Raven kept her focus even though Beast Boy was now sitting up straight in her bed right behind her. He rubbed his eyes and let them regain their focus as he stared blankly at Raven as she meditated. She repeated her mantra over and over and he just stared at her, taking her in. Whenever she would meditate he would study her mostly from afar but right now was his chance to actually get a better look.

When Raven was meditating was his only chance to stare at her and not get caught. To be honest the green skinned boy always had a fascination with her. Everything about her kept him thinking and he liked that despite his past issues with using his brain. He would do the same with the twins; he would just stare at them because they reminded him of Raven in their own way. Galiana had the looks and the brains and Ravenna had the powers and the attitude. Every now and then he would wonder…what could he have possibly done to deserve Raven?

The twins where a constant reminder that Raven was a part of his life now and in the future. He wasn't complaining at all either. If there was any girl he could see himself with it had to be her. He understood that he had liked her before but when the twins showed up he realized just how deeper than a simple crush, but he couldn't say anything; Raven wasn't willing for much right now and he wasn't sure how she felt about the matter. She was closed off, but Beast Boy was willing to do anything to change that.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zyn…" Raven trailed off. She felt eyes on her. She snapped her eyes open and pulled her hood back as she lowered back to the floor. She let out a small sigh before standing to her feet. Beast Boy fell back into her bed and pretended to be asleep. She turned around slowly and stared blankly at Beast Boy. "I'm not stupid, I know you're awake." She muttered. He sat up quickly and grinned at her.

"Good…afternoon." He said with a shrug as he glanced at her clock. She narrowed her eyes at him. He sat there awkwardly for a moment before getting up and heading for the door. "I think I'll just go."

"You do that." She muttered nodding in agreement to his statement. He grinned at her one last time before turning his back to her and walking up to the door. It slid open but he didn't go just yet.

"I hope you slept well." He stated smirking at her over his shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him. He simply left and her door hissed shut.

She lowered her gaze as her cheeks were dusted by a shade of pink as she blushed.

"Yes, I did sleep well." She mumbled before the corners of her mouth curved up into the smallest smile anyone could make. Without another word she returned to her lotus position and began to chant once again. She still needed to figure out what was troubling her so much however now there was another trouble.

_You're falling for him…_

**AH OMG! Now you all know who the ultimate evil is in this story! If you don't than get your brain checked. I liked this chapter so I hope you liked it too! Oh and that last thing was one of raven's emotions speaking…you can guess who that is but it's rather obvious…to me at least (I wrote it lol) Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Rolyn**


	12. Helpless

I'm really sorry for such a wait and I'm glad I got so many reviews even when I had an updating issue so I'd like to thank all of you who have supported this story. I wasn't expecting to get this good of response considering this is my first TT story. I'm glad you all like it despite its flaws and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

VV

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Helpless

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos…." Raven chanted letting out a slow breath. She had been meditating the entire day. When she had woken up feeling troubled for a reason she was not sure of she knew she needed to focus to see what was setting her off like this and with each passing hour this troubling feeling had gotten worse and worse. It was now around eleven at night and Raven's internal alarm was going crazy, but she was completely unsure why.

Something was blocking her from figuring out what was wrong; it was like there was a time gap obstructing her from finding an answer but she knew something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. The fact that something was blocking her from finding an answer was not the only reason she wasn't able to find a solution; her mind had been wandering all day as she stayed secluded in her room, only leaving for food or tea.

Every time the subject of her thoughts was the exact same thing…or person in her case. Ever since she had woken up she had to struggle not to think about Beast Boy. Things have been worse since she came to realization earlier as well. Her emotions were running rampant within her and she had to try hard not to break anything when a fond thought of the green skinned boy came to mind.

Raven would not admit that she was falling into a crush like a school girl and she was not going into what she called a Starfire relationship. This was something entirely different. She knew what was bringing them closer and closer everyday and that was the twins; her daughters.

Raven never thought she would ever be able to call them her daughters and be comfortable with it but she was and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Ugh…" Raven grunted shaking her head. She sighed and took in a deep breath. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos…"

She focused in and tried to find the source of the bad vibes she was receiving but just like earlier that day all she saw were the twins. This puzzled her. How could the twins possibly be a threat….or maybe they were the ones being threatened.

Raven's eyes snapped open and widened in fear. Her shadow engulfed her instantly and she was gone.

* * *

"Galiana are you awake?" Ravenna questioned softly as she nudged the still form of her sister. Galiana cracked an eye open and rolled over to gaze at Ravenna who had a distressed look on her face.

"I am now. What's wrong? Bad Dream?" She questioned in a voice hoarse with sleep. Ravenna shrugged her shoulders while waving her hand in a so-so manner.

"Sorta, it was more like a bad vibe. I saw us and we weren't safe." Ravenna explained. "I was wondering if you'd meditate with me so that I could get a better look."

"Oh c'mon Rae, how many times do I have to tell you? We are fine and nothing bad is gonna happen." Galiana scolded propping herself up on her elbows. Ravenna still looked unsure and fiddled anxiously.

"Please Galiana I just want some reassurance!" Ravenna pressed. Galiana sighed in defeat and sat up in bed, getting into the lotus position for their meditation. Ravenna did the same and sat across from her. They interlocked hands and began to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos…" They said in unison. The soon began to levitate and they both began to focus. Ravenna focused closely in on the bad vibe she had received. Her chakra began to faintly glow and at that moment a face appeared in both their minds.

Their eyes snapped open at the same time and a cold chill swept through the room.

"You saw her…?" Ravenna trailed off.

"Blonde hair…" Galiana described.

"Blue eyes…" Ravenna added.

"Just your typical dictating world dominator." Another voice added. The sisters looked in the direction of the voice and gasped. There she was standing right before them. She was smiling maliciously and her blonde hair covered over one of her eyes as she tilted her head. Her hands glowed yellow illuminating the room to some extent. "I like to call myself a typical American though…"

"You're…" Ravenna trailed off in pure shock.

"The ultimate evil? Yea that's me. But my friends call me Terra." She said in mock friendliness. Galiana nudged Ravenna and gave her a look.

"What do you want with us!?" Galiana asked forcefully. Terra chuckled and hid her glowing hands behind her back.

"Me? All I want is some simple revenge." Terra growled through grit teeth as she pressed a button on her wrist while her hands were still behind her back. A large white flash of light blinded the twins before everything just went dark for the both of them.

* * *

"Beast Boy!!" Raven yelled as she pounded on his door. She had been pounding on it for the last five minutes with no sign that Beast Boy was awake. She finally gave up and did what she always did. She fazed through the door not caring what she stepped on as she made her way to Beast Boy's bed and began to shake him harshly. "Get up you green dork!" She ordered.

Beast Boy groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He clenched his eyes shut tighter and Raven grit her teeth. She had no time for this. She lifted her left hand while her other hand pinned him down and her left hand glowed dangerously with its dark aura.

"Beast Boy if you don't wake up right now, so help me I'll…" She trailed off to let him imagine his own punishment. He slowly cracked his eyes open and sat up as Raven removed her hand from him.

"Jeez what's the emergency? It's nearly midnight." He muttered as he rubbed one of his eyes. Raven narrowed her violet ones at him.

"The twins; I think they might be in trouble." Raven said. At those words Beast Boy became more alert. Her stood to his feet and automatically reached for a uniform.

"What makes you think that?" He asked as he hastily got dressed. His tone was as serious as hers now.

"I had a bad feeling in me all day and right now it's strong." She said as she headed for the door. He followed her after he had successfully gotten dressed within thirty seconds. It didn't even matter anymore that raven had been watching him the entire time.

Once they were outside his room Raven summoned up her shadow and it swept away the both of them only to have it drop them off at the door of the room they had officially gave to the twins. Raven didn't hesitate to open the door and what she saw didn't make her happy.

The room was silent and the beds were empty and unmade. Raven felt her heart drop and a lump formed in her throat.

"Where are they?" She questioned clenching her fists.

"Oh no…" Beast Boy muttered grabbing her shoulders trying to calm her down. "No, no, no…Raven its okay." He said pulling her into him from behind. He gripped her tightly and rested his shin on top of her head. "Raven…"

"WHERE ARE THEY!!" She screamed. Her powers caused all the windows to shatter instantly and many items began to explode. Beast Boy cringed but still held her tightly. She spun around and wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his chest. This wasn't the first time he had seen her cry but it was the first time he'd seen her so helpless.

* * *

Ooh dramatic or at least I thought so. This was a very interesting chapter to write so I hope you enjoyed it and hold onto this because this will probably be the only update for a while. Thank you for reading and Pweez review!

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . . ._


	13. Kidnapped

_Okay things are probably going to get good from here. I hope I don't disappoint (This is my first TT story after all) Ideas are welcome so if you have anything you think might work I'm always open to the consideration. I love when people contribute ideas. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Kidnapped_

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!!???" Raven screamed again. The night's breeze began to flow through the now shattered window and was tossing her violet hair around. Her eyes were glowing a dangerous red and she gripped onto Beast Boy tighter making him wince but he understood why she was upset. He was too, but he wasn't expecting Raven to react in such a way. To be honest seeing her like this scared him. He had never seen her so upset.

"Beast Boy!" The green changeling looked over his shoulder to see Robin with Starfire hovering close by. Her hands glowing a threatening green thinking the tower was under attack by the shattering glass. Cyborg was at Robin's right side looking on with confusion and curiosity. "What's the matter?" Robin asked.

"And what happened to this room!?" Cyborg added throwing his hands into the air with exasperation. He had spent a good two days getting that room just perfect for the twins and now it looked like a hurricane blew through it.

"What is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked with her tone glazed over with pure concern. She floated over to the pair and Raven's eyes returned to normal as tears continued to stream down her face. She didn't understand why she was feeling such an intense amount of hurt right now, all she knew is that she needed her daughters back safe. Her future self was counting on her and so were the twins.

"Where are Galiana and Ravenna?" Robin asked. Questions were being thrown all over the place but this one caused Beast Boy to clench his fists. They had no clue where the twins were. The only one who had any idea was Raven, but she needed to regain her composer before she could speak.

"Raven came to my room saying that she had a feeling the girls were in trouble and when we came to check on them, they weren't here." Beast Boy explained gesturing to the empty twin beds where Galiana and Ravenna once were.

"Are they not somewhere in the tower? Maybe they went for a snack of the midnight hour." Starfire suggested with a hopeful smile. Cyborg opened the computer on his arm and shook his head.

"Nope, my censors are saying the only people in this tower are us. If they were here they would show up." He said shutting the computer. Beast Boy lowered his head and brought his hands to his temples in frustration. He cared about those twins just as any father would, not only because they were his own flesh and blood but because he never felt more connected to Raven than he had since the twins arrived.

"They have to be somewhere. People don't just disappear. Cyborg lets implement a city wide search. Each one of use can take a different part of the city." Robin stated. Raven put up her hand to stop him.

"They're in the city but it's now where that we're supposed to be looking. It's when." Raven said as she took in a shaky breath. Robin's mask raised as he quirked an eyebrow at that comment.

"Are you telling me those two thirteen year olds are in Jump city but not in this time period?" Cyborg questioned crossing his arms over his large metal chest. Raven nodded.

"Well maybe future friend Raven and future friend Beast Boy came to return them to their proper time period." Starfire inserted trying to find a brighter solution to this situation. Raven shook her head as her eyes narrowed.

"They were kidnapped. Before I went to get Beast Boy I was trying to figure out why I was getting such bad feelings and when I finally figured it out a had a vision of whoever took the twins. It was the ultimate evil witch they were talking about." Raven hissed as she clenched her fists trying to keep control so that she didn't destroy anything else.

"Who was it Raven?" Robin asked. All eyes were focused on her, urging her to tell them what she saw. Beast Boy's eyes were the only one that was begging. She avoided his stare as she opened her mouth to speak.

"It was Terra…" Raven said spitting out the name like venom. Starfire gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. Robin clenched his fists and shook his head. Cyborg muttered under his breath and Beast Boy…didn't looked shocked at all. He looked more angry than shocked.

"Friend Terra is alive?" Starfire questioned she was rather excited to know that Terra was alive oblivious to the fact that Raven just mentioned that the blonde was the one trying to take over the world in the future.

"She's not our friend Star, she's a traitor." Raven stated harshly. Starfire pursed her lips and nodded in understanding. "She's the one that's uniting all the villains and she's the one that's destroying the world in the future."

"The question is, how did she escape her rock prison." Cyborg inserted. Robin nodded in agreement. He, too, would like to know how she came back to life from being a rock statue.

"Does that matter right now!? We know how dangerous she is and if she has enough power to unite all the villains then she must be ten times worse than the time she teamed up with Slade! We are wasting time while she has Galiana and Ravenna! We need to do something." Beast Boy exclaimed. His eyes were burning with rage and for once he was anything but joking. Raven took his hand and gripped it tightly urging him to calm down.

"What can we do? We're in the year 2008; they are all the way in the year 2028! What do you expect us to do? We would need a time machine or magic BB." Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked at Raven and she nodded.

"I could try but it's going to be tricky." She said with a determined expression.

* * *

"Wait til my mom figures out that you kidnapped us! She'll totally kick your butt!" Ravenna yelled from inside a bubble shaped containment chamber. They were in two separate ones to avoid the risk of their combined power. Ravenna kicked and screamed while Galiana simply meditated in her bubble. "You are so dead! If you think my parents are bad, just let me out and you'll see how bad I can get!" Ravenna ranted pointing an accusing finger at Terra who was lounging on a throne-like chair not that far from the levitating bubbles.

"You're all bark and no bite. Just like you're good for nothing parents." Terra muttered rolling her eyes. This made Ravenna fume. She launched dark energy at her containment and it bounced right off nearly hitting her if she had not set up a shield.

"Ravenna you have to keep yourself calm. Meditate and I reassure you that everything will be alright." Galiana said to her sister. Ravenna narrowed her eyes but eventually complied and sat in her lotus position. Terra cackled at the sight.

"Is that what mommy taught you to do? Sit and chant like a freak? She raised a bunch of wimps." She mocked. Ravenna grit her teeth as she resisted the urge to try to break loose again. Galiana was right; she had to stay calm and meditate. That was the only way she could remain connected to her mother and Galiana could not call her mother using telepathy without Ravenna, but even if they did meditate at the same time, it wouldn't work if they weren't in contact with one another.

"Deep breaths Rae…clear your mind and block all the distractions out." Galiana ordered. Ravenna took a deep breath and tried to tune out Terra's mocking and conniving voice.

"Oh this is priceless." Terra muttered to herself. "You two really think that this is going to help? Your mommy and daddy aren't coming, no matter how hard you try."

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" That was all that the blonde got in response as the twins tuned her out completely and began to focus.

"Suit yourself." She growled as she stood to her feet and left the room. The lights went out as soon as the door to the room shut behind her and the locked clicked shut confirming there was no escape.

However in a matter of seconds the room was lit by the dim glow of royal red chakra.

* * *

_I'll leave it at that for now. I hope you all liked this chapter because I had fun writing it when I should be doing my homework. Oh well better get to work and stop procrastinating. Thanks for reading and Pweez review._

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	14. 2028

_Sometimes it really surprises me about the positive feedback I get on this story. It really boosts my confidence and I'll probably write a sequel to this story revolving around the twins and their journey to becoming the Generation X Teen Titans. I'm also very thankful for the criticism; it helps a lot and I just want to thank everybody so without further delay here's the next chapter. Oh and by the way Raven is only called Raven by Changeling in the future. She changed her name to Black Nightingale_

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: 2028_

* * *

Raven took in a deep breath as she lifted off the floor and into her meditative state. Her four friends and team members sat in a circle on the floor around her just as she instructed. She chanted under her breath and drowned out everything that surrounded her; making her mind completely blank and keeping her emotions in check as she tried to keep complete control and focus. Candles illuminated the room around the creating the proper setting for the magic Raven was trying to tap into.

Time travel was something she had always put off; thinking that learning it would be a waste of time because what would be the purpose of traveling forward and backwards in time. It only altered reality and balance. She believed things happened they way they did for a reason and she was not willing to tamper with the laws of life considering she was once the key to the destruction of life.

However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Although the twins had use time travel therefore altering a huge part of Beast Boy's and her life, she believed that this was an altercation for the better. She now believed all things were actually possible and you never had a way of knowing, because she would have never guess that she had twins in the future with Beast Boy and that those two girls brought to the past with them the love that she felt for Beast Boy.

Raven focused deeply in on the time line but so far all she saw was the past considering this time travel power had memories to feed off of. She needed to focus on something of the future to get there. She clenched her teeth and when her tension began to mess with her concentration she took a deep breath and relaxed. She needed to focus on the future…something from the future…

"Galiana and Ravenna…" She muttered under her breath. Her ruby red chakra began to faintly glow and the others watched as it intensified with each passing second. Raven began to see things from the future; the dark dismantled city she once called her home and the still standing tower that she had shared with her friends for as long as she could remember.

Her chakra glowed brighter and she opened her eyes to show that they were glowing white.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She said in a matter of seconds a black portal appeared before her floating form. She came out of her trance only to quickly fly into the portal, ordering the others to follow. Beast Boy didn't hesitate and Robin soon followed with Starfire close behind. Cyborg looked hesitant for a moment before shrugging and jumping into the portal cannonball style.

* * *

"Dad! I just went to see Uncle Tech, he said that sector G Titans and sector F Titans are prepare for defense of the tower if it comes down to it." A girl with flowing black hair said as she floated over to Nightwing. She had bright green eyes and was dressed in a red short sleeved version of Starfire's top with a yellow miniskirt and green boots. She wasn't going to go for the cape like her father had done.

"Thank you Starlight…" Nightwing said ruffling his daughter's hair. She smiled proudly and saluted to her father. She was a daddy's girl of course but she had the playful and sweet interest of her mother.

"Oh and Auntie Nightingale said that she needs to see you in the common room…she said something about sensing something moving through the time line towards us. She thinks it's the twins." Starlight said before quickly flying out of her father's office. Nightwing quickly followed her by foot. Starlight always taunted her father over the fact that he couldn't fly.

The common doors hissed open to show Cybotic, Starflame, Black Nightingale and Changeling standing in the center of the open area of the common room. Changeling had his arm wrapped around Nightingale who stared off blankly as she tried to focus on whatever was passing through time and trying to make it into the tower. Starlight quickly flew to her mother's side and Nightwing approached Nightingale.

"Nightingale what are getting?" He asked. Nightingale put up her index finger as she continued to keep her focus however something was blocking her. It was like she was focusing in on her own mind, however she was right there, how could she be traveling through time?

In an instant and time rip appeared as a portal materialized nearly sucking up Starflame, Starlight, and Cybotic. They managed to get out of the way as the portal stayed there for a moment before someone flew out of it like a bullet. Two other people were spat out and another person flew out before one last large form was added to the human pile on the floor.

"Nightingale, take care of that portal before it rips the tower apart!" Nightwing quickly ordered as some objected began to get pulled into the portal. Two Ravens one with long flowing hair and in white and one with short hair and in indigo both stepped up.

They stared at each other in a bit of surprise before chanting together to finish the task at hand.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" They said in unison. The portal slowly shrunk before disappearing all together. The two of them stared at each other intently before two gasps filled the air.

"Friend Raven there is two of you!" Both Starfires said in unison. Changeling's brow furrowed as Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg each picked themselves up off the floor. Starlight looked at the scene with confusion and the Cybotic's jaw dropped in shock.

"No…this is us…from the past." Nightingale said staring at her younger self. Raven stared back, looking up slightly due to the fact that she had gotten taller apparently in the future.

"So I'm him?" Cybotic questioned gesturing to the shorter and younger version of him.

"And he's me?" The younger Cyborg asked doing the exact same thing. It was interesting how things never seemed to change.

Nightwing carefully inspected his younger self and brought a hand to his chin. Robin stared back looking over the transformation he had to look forwards too.

"I really did look like a traffic light…" Nightwing muttered shaking his head. Robin narrowed his eyes into a glare; however you wouldn't be able to tell because of his mask.

"What are you doing here?" Nightingale asked her younger self. Changeling came up beside her and Beast Boy did the same with _his_ Raven.

"Shouldn't you be with the Ravenna and Galiana?" Changeling inquired quirking an eyebrow. Raven lowered her head at the mentions of the twins and Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders in consolation unlike any other day, she didn't pull away. She was taking this hard by putting the blame upon herself. Nightingale stared at Raven for a moment before realization.

"Raven…d-did something happen to my daughters?" She asked hesitantly. Raven looked up at the woman she would soon become and released a small sigh. She had never acted in such a manner; anxious and worried, that wasn't the way Raven worked, but right now she had a valid reason to act the way she was.

"The twins…" Raven began. Beast Boy gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. He knew that Nightingale wouldn't kill herself because that would be rather…illogical. However just so Raven wouldn't have to take the scolding her stepped in.

"The twins were kidnapped by Terra. We don't know how, but she managed to get to the past and since we didn't know what she would become in the future we didn't put the security system of the tower against her. She was able to slip through the two without setting off a signal alarm." Beast Boy explained solemnly. Nightingale clenched her fists and they glowed faintly with a black aura. The younger Titans were expecting something to explode but Nightingale had a hold on her powers to prevent that from happening.

"Rae…" Changeling said calmly although his eyes said otherwise. He was furious that the witch had the audacity to drag his children into this. It was battle between her and the other titans, not the children. For a moment raven thought that he was talking to her before she realized her was trying to comfort Nightingale.

"Is this why you came all the way to the future? To tell me that my daughters are in trouble?" Nightingale questioned through grit teeth. Raven narrowed her eyes. She was not going to take any attitude, even from herself.

"No, we came to help get them back." Raven said sternly.

"The twins mean as much to us as they do to you." Beast Boy added.

"Niece Galiana and niece Ravenna are in need of assistance and that is just what we will give." Starfire said with a determined look on her face. Starflame flew up to her and pointed a slender finger at her.

"It is us who will bring assistance to the twins. Your help is not required for you have failed at protecting them." Starflame accused. Starfire gasped in surprise, not only because her English had improved slightly but because her future self sounded just as stubborn as Robin. "My apologies…but this is a matter that causes the swing of the moods." Starflame said naively. Forget it she was still submissive.

"We came all this way to help and that is exactly what we'll do. We know about what you're dealing with and considering the stakes, help is what you will probably need considering you are trying to take down an evil empire and go through with a rescue mission." Robin said.

"Starflame is right. Your assistance is needed and we are perfectly capable of this minor setback." Nightwing retorted. It would be hard to get him or Robin to back down. They were the same person so they would both be rather ignorant.

"This is not minor setback. We are talking about two young girls who are still training to control their powers." Cybotic countered. His leader glanced at him to see that his face was completely solemn. Galiana and Ravenna were close to him so he would do anything for them.

"Those girls should be a main priority because whether they are old enough or have the skill or not, they are Teen Titans. We put the team first." Cyborg added with a nod.

"All we want to do is make atonement for our mistakes. The twins are in trouble because to me." Raven said taking full credit for the entire issue.

"We just want them back safe just like you guys. We will do _anything_ to help." Beast Boy said. "And it wasn't just Raven's fault…it was mine too.

"But the invasion plan was for tonight…" Changeling said glancing at Nightwing. Nightingale also looked towards her leader.

"Dad…just let them help." Starlight said floating to her father's side and placing a hand on his shoulder. Being leader it was his decision to make, however they can never forget about Robin.

"Even if you deny our help we're still going to go with you." Robin stated. Nightwing furrowed his brow.

"The Invasion will go according to plan. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin will go in for the rescue mission. Starlight, you'll go with them." Nightwing said. Starlight saluted her father.

"We don't have much time…" Cybotic said opening the small computer on his arm. "We have about an hour until we make our first move."

"Alright Titans…prepare for battle." Nightwing said.

* * *

_Okay there might be some slight confusion with the names but I found it more confusing and annoying to keep saying "Younger Raven" or "Older Cyborg" so to clear everything up let me just make a guide._

_Black Nightingale: Older Raven_

_Cybotic: Older Cyborg_

_Starflame: Older Starfire_

_Starlight: Robin and Starfire's daughter_

_And Nightwing and Changeling are pretty obvious. The younger version of the Titans will keep their normal names of course. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so do what you gotta do and Pweez review._

_BE kind OR vengeance WILL be MINE_

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	15. Feeling

_I'm getting really bad with updating and school has been getting worse for me. I'm so frustrated at this point that I just need to get away for a bit. I guess updating is my form of a getaway…when I don't have school work t do. I wish I could put up more stories…but not until I'm done._

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Feeling_

* * *

"Yo Nightwing, I think you should take a look at this…" Cybotic said as he gestured over to the main computer where he sat in the common room.

The entire invasion plan was altered due to the addition of the younger Teen Titan members. It was decided that the rescue mission would be done by the actual teenage Titans and the battle to overthrow the dictatorship that was Terra's reign of terror would be the task of the future Titans who had been preparing for Heaven knows how long.

Nightwing made his way over to where Cybotic was typing feverishly and starring intently at the screen. There pictured was the entire area that was Terra's "castle" which was built with her own two hands and her powers of course. The Titans had tried to intervene with the process of building this large medieval monument that was nestled in the center of Jump City, but were obviously unsuccessful because it stood tall and proud.

"What is it Cy?" Nightwing asked as he looked over Cybotic's shoulder at whatever he wanted him to see. Robin and the others stood to the side wanting to help in any way, shape, or form but Nightwing said that at this point they were not needed.

"I've been keeping an eye, actually a few, on Terra's castle for a while now and there has been a sudden breach in her throne room…someone set something off in there." Cybotic explained as he glanced at his leader and back to the screen. He rotated the 3D plan of the castle to show that a room in the center of the entire building had a bright blinking dot in it signaling that something must have went off.

"Maybe the witch just lost her temper…" Nightingale muttered crossing her arms over her chest as she lifted her white hood over her head with her powers, shadowing over her face completely. This surprised Changeling because she had been wearing her hood down for a while now.

"No…the scale of power is much stronger…it's nothing that she could produce and its readings have no connection to her abilities at all." Cybotic explained as he typed a few things into the computer. A perfect view of the throne room came up to show that most of the room was engulfed by smoke and an alarm had been set off.

"Maybe it's just one of the stupid henchmen." Raven inserted. She was shot numerous looks from the older Titans and her brow furrowed. She wasn't going to be silenced, not even by a few crude looks. She walked over to the computer where Cybotic sat and stared at the image carefully. She narrowed her eyes in focus as a small bit of movement caught her attention. Her eyes widened and she stood up straight.

"Its Galiana and Ravenna! They set off the alarm." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Cybotic narrowed his eyes as he focused on the screen. He saw nothing as did Nightwing who was also trying to see what had brought up such a statement.

"How do you know?" Nightingale inquired taking a step towards her younger self. Raven narrowed her eyes into a slight glare as she clenched her fists and lifted her hood with her dark powers.

"Because I know them and only they would be a pair of green and gray cheetahs running out of that throne room like their lives depended on it." Raven said in defense for herself. She had in fact seen the two girls in the form of a cheetahs running out of the room through the smoke. Nightingale's expression softened and she nodded. "We need to go now." Raven stated simply.

"But the invasion plan is not scheduled for another three hours friend Raven." Starflame said in a matter-of-fact tone. Raven turned her glare on the older version of her best friend.

"There is a high risk of them getting hurt if they're running around that forsaken castle alone. We need to get them out of there." Raven retorted sharply.

"Raven's right. There is a pair of Titans in trouble and any plan no matter how important should be postponed or canceled all together when team members are in trouble." Robin said.

"This is too important to stop now. We have to stay on task." Nightwing muttered shaking his head. Robin glanced at the rest of his team who were all silently agreeing to what he had in mind, especially Raven who had a bond with the Boy Wonder.

"Fine…then we're going in and you can hold off until your plan." Robin said in a flat tone. Starflame's eyes widened in shock and Nightwing grit his teeth. Starlight stared on with interest at the sudden movement her teenaged father was purposing. Galiana and Ravenna were her best friends not to mention the three of them were the start of the next generation of Titans.

"You simply must not proceed with such a plan!" Starflame inserted shaking her head as a worried expression came to her features. "Terra is a most powerful adversary and she has all the villains on her side!"

"We're the Teen Titans, we can handle it. These are some good girls we're putting at stake. There is no way we're gonna leave 'em to fend for themselves." Cyborg said with an affirming nod.

"Listen, I think it's just best to listen to Nightwing at this point. You have no clue what you're up against. If you guys barge in there then the entire plan will be ruined and hundreds of Titans will be at risk." Cybotic inserted sternly.

"Shut up! I don't care what the stakes are or how important this invasion plan is to any of you! What happened to us in the future? Did we forget what really matters?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Changeling narrowed his eyes at him and Nightwing waved him off.

"What matters is the safety of the city and the world for that matter." Nightwing responded. Beast Boy chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"Okay I get it; we're super heroes and it's our duty to save the world, and I know I may just seem like…a teenage version of this guy who can not only shape shift into animals but humans as well..." Beast Boy said gesturing to Changeling. "I get that I'm just a seventeen year old goof ball with no sense of responsibility, but Ravenna and Galiana are just thirteen and they taught me more in a few days than I could have learned over the time span of twenty years.

"I learned that it's not always about just being a super hero; I'm a person too and they are a result of that. I also learned that having a family is much more than being together at the dinner table. Robin learned that playing hide and seek isn't a waste of time because he had to use his skills to find those girls. Cyborg learned how to interior design for a girls room and how to increase his canons power by ten percent. Starfire actually knows how to braid hair now and Raven…knows what it feels like to be a mother and most importantly they made me realize how important Raven is to me and how much I really care about her." Beast Boy finished glancing at said girl.

Raven's mouth gaped open for a moment as the unthinkable happened. Her cheeks heated up before they changed to a small tint of scarlet; Raven was never a girl to blush. Beast Boy hunched his shoulders in embarrassment as his own blush dusted his cheeks. Cyborg's mouth hung open and Starfire grinned from ear to ear. A silence hung over everyone due to the initial shock.

Raven wasn't exactly surprise, but she had actually been anticipating this; the moment Beast Boy would actually admit to having some form of feelings for her. Her emotions had been running wild in her own mind as she tried to figure out her own feelings. She had set herself in denial which was what caused such an internal debate on whether she actually cared for the green changeling, but in the back of her mind…a little emotion called reasoning who teamed up with truthfulness brought her to the conclusion that she actually did like Beast Boy, more than a teammate; more than a friend.

Raven couldn't help but crack a smile at the joy that she was suppressing. Now she understood why Starfire was always so happy and excited. Joy was an excitable feeling that was hard to get rid of, especially under these circumstances. She hesitantly reached her pale hand out and it grazed over Beast Boys. He glanced up at her for the first time for what seemed like days and she gave him a small nod before interlocking her hand with his. He glanced down at their interlocked hands and back at her and in less than a second that boyish grin he had come to master appeared on his face.

"I…" Nightingale began as she focused on their interlocked hands. She then glanced her own hand which was tightly gripped in her husband's hand. This moment came back like a rush of memories to her although it was happening right at that moment. She looked up into Changelings face and saw him with an identical grin to Beast Boy's and that joy Raven was feeling had erupted within her…like she was falling in love all over again.

"I think it's obvious what our choice is. We're going to get the twins no matter what and we will be successful." Robin stated as he glanced at his team members. "Titans GO!"

Before he could even finish that phrase Beast Boy was already in the form of a hawk following Raven out of a hole in the ceiling she had blasted with her energy. Starfire quickly picked up Cyborg and lifted to the sky. Starlight, to everyone's surprise picked up Robin and flew towards the hole.

"You're helping?" Robin inquired. Starlight laughed lightly. She never thought there would be a day when her father would need her help with anything. He always seemed so capable; however this was the teenage version of her father she was dealing with.

"Ravenna and Galiana are my team members…without them the next generation of Titans will never be complete and they are my best friends. I'll get scorned by daddy later…or you…whatever; this whole time skipping situation has gotten me confused beyond belief." Starlight said as they flew through the dimly lit city.

The entire area was shadowed over although it wasn't even close to night time. Just the effects of evil could throw nature off. Raven and Beast Boy led the group going at top speed and remaining at constant pace with one another. If one slowed down so would the other. It was like they weren't separate anymore.

"The castle has at least twenty entrances. The most discreet one is located towards the rear of the entire structure. It's guarded by Mammoth and Gizmo. They were the ones who went after Galiana and Ravenna when they first left for your time." Starlight said as they approached the castle. "There are actually sky guards so this will be hard unless Raven has master camouflage?" Raven glanced back at the dark haired half alien and shook her head.

"I mastered that when I turned twenty one." Nightingale said coming up next to Starlight and Robin. Starlight's face lit up at the appearance of her Aunt. A green griffin flew next to her which she automatically identified as Changeling.

Nightingale flew next to Raven and the two exchanged looks. Nightingale had her hood back down and was smiling lightly. Changeling continued to follow her close from behind and Beast Boy remained on Raven's right.

"See when you get older you'll master invisibility which is a great plus when camouflage is needed." Nightingale explained.

"Why are you helping? Shouldn't you follow the orders of Nightwing?" Raven retorted sharply paying no mind to her older self's sad attempt at an interesting conversation.

"Raven, I am you. I think like you and I act like you and that idiot over there is just like your idiot." Nightingale said gesturing from the green griffin to the green hawk. Both of them glared at her. "Those girls are more than my daughters…they are my life and if they need me…if they need us we need to save them."

"Auntie Nightingale! The castle is coming up we need to get hidden." Starlight said. Nightingale nodded and her eyes automatically began to glow white. She created a small orb of white energy which expanded and engulfed all of them as they continued to fly. As that white ball of energy disappeared, so did they.

* * *

_All finished here. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out and if there are any mistakes just humor me because I hate reading things over more than once so I'm bound to miss a few things. I'm glad I had the opportunity to update so I hope you liked it and that you Pweez review because it encourages me._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . . _


	16. Fighting

_Hey it's been a while. I send my sincerest apologies for the delay but things will start moving along. I hope none of ya'll forgot this story because away we will go on the continuation of the Future Worth Fighting For._

_Peace_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Fighting_

* * *

Galiana and Ravenna both transformed into their human forms from their cheetah forms at the same time and linked hands as they transformed into shadows that painted along the wall. They moved swiftly past Cinderblock and Mammoth who were conversing as they walked, only to catch their attention for a moment. They paid the movement no mind coming to the conclusion that shadows didn't move.

"Where are we?" Ravenna whispered to her sister as they returned to their physical state once they reached the corner of an empty hallway. Galiana carefully leaned over to look around the corner and once she got a clear view she could see Dr. Light, Johnny Rancid, Kitty and Spider Head standing at the end of hall.

"The boss said she wants to speak to us. The hour is nearing where we will make our big move." Dr. Light said with a malicious smirk. Galiana narrowed her eyes at the mention of Terra and her intentions for world domination.

"I don't know why we follow her around. She's just a scrawny blonde." Kitty commented flipping her own blonde hair over her shoulder. She really had no true purpose there. All she did was control her Moth father because she was a spoiled brat. Ravenna rolled her eyes.

"Look who's talking." Johnny pointed out. Kitty narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her eyes tightly over her chest before sticking her nose up in the air in a snooty fashion with a humph to go along with it.

"Can we save the nonsense for later? Time is ticking and we are mere hours away from world domination." Dr. Light scorned. "We need to get to the meeting hall."

"That's our cue." Galiana said as she took her sisters hand again. The two of them transformed into shadows once again and quickly followed the three lower class villains to the meeting hall where they knew danger would be waiting for them.

* * *

"Okay I hacked into the mainframe of this things entire technical support. I have blue prints, floor plans, schedules and everything." Cyborg said as they approached the entrance where they would enter the castle structure that held every villain the Titans have come to face. Standing on either side of the door were two rock soldiers, compliments of the Ultimate Evil herself.

"How do we get past the block heads?" Starlight questioned as she continued to keep a good grip on her soon to be father. All of them were still cloaked by Nightingale's invisibility as the approached but they were still able to see one another which Nightingale thought was necessary so that there were no mess ups.

"Leave that to me and Gar." Nightingale responded. In an instant they were all visible again and her eyes glowed a bright white color. One of the rock soldiers then began to convulse before beams of white light began to break through it, destroying it from the inside out. In a matter of seconds the light broke through causing the soldier to explode, reducing it to rubble.

Changeling transformed into his human form falling at full speed to deliver a kick to the other rock soldiers head. The head was kicked clean off, shattering to pieces as it impacted on the ground, although the body still reacted and lifted a sword above its now headless form. Changeling smirked and lifted his hands they changed into a pair of green blades and this surprised the past Titans. Beast boy had always been able to only transform into different living creatures and animals, never objects.

Changeling began to battle with the rock soldier, blocking any of the blows that came his way with his sword hands. With one quick movement he had impaled the soldier causing it to convulse a bit just as its partner had before shattering to pieces.

"That was amazing friend Changeling!" Starfire commented gleefully as she placed Cyborg on the ground and flew to the future Beast Boy's side. Starlight placed her Robin on the ground next to Cyborg and Beast Boy transformed into his human form only to be joined by Raven a few seconds later.

"That was amazing…" Robin commented still shocked by the display that had just been exhibited.

"Since when does Beast Boy have the ability to transform into weapons!? I thought that was my thing!? Or at least Argent's!" Cyborg exclaimed throwing around his bionic arms for emphasis. Changeling smirked and shrugged his shoulders as his hands slowly returned to normal.

"When I turned twenty the team went to Dakota due to a sudden crime outbreak we were tracking and we met another superhero named Static Shock. He was exposed to a toxic chemical and I managed to get exposed to some as well…surprisingly I didn't mutate into a monster like the last time I was exposed to something toxic." Changeling explained.

"What a wonderful story, but we have no time." Raven deadpanned. Nightingale nodded in agreement and gestured towards the doors.

"Cyborg, would you do the honors?" She asked kindly. Cyborg smirked as his hand transformed into his blast canon.

"Gladly." He said as he powered up the canon and aimed it at the obviously locked doors. He shut one eye and let out a good blast of energy.

* * *

"Villains, felons, companions; I have gathered you here for one reason and one reason only," Terra began as she stood up from her throne that sat at the top of a high stair case in the meeting hall she had built for when it came for the time for all the villains to come together. "To take over and destroy this insolent planet."

Her words received cheers and yells as her eyes glowed a dangerous yellow. Her moth curved up into an evil smirk and as shadows, Galiana and Ravenna watch on in horror of how so many people could get excited and happy over something so horrible/

"Now I know I may just seem like a simple girl blessed with the gift of manipulating rock, but there is so much more to it than that! I was a Titan once, yes, and I was an apprentice to Slade as well, heck, I was a statue for a while but right now I am your leader!" She continued as she passed back and forth in her back boots. "Do not underestimate me." She warned.

Everyone took that as their cue to bow their heads in respect for the Mistress who had so easily climbed her way to the top and gathered them just as the Brotherhood of evil had tried, but she had much more success. She had managed to get the control she was looking for and she was so close to getting more.

"As we speak, those wretched Titans are coming together but we have the upper hand! I have been taking them out one by one and at this moment I have the two future Titans who were destined to end all evil as we know it!" he commented as she clenched her hands into fists. Some pieces of rock rose from the ground only to fall back into place while she calmed down. "No we couldn't let that happen, now could we?"

In response she received a mixture of boos and hissing. The end of evil was something none of them agreed with. They would all be out of a job.

"Most of you are wondering, how does she know this? How can just two Titans end evil?" Terra asked rhetorically. She was obviously just taunting her "army". "Well let me tell ya! The Twins are destined for this! But who was smart enough to stop them? Of course me, but it was only a precaution. Those two dip sticks can't even tap into a fraction of their power."

Terra let out a cackle that sounded like a cats nails being dragged across a chalk board as it was getting run over by a truck. The rest of the villains laughed with her, each laugh more annoying and louder than the next. Ravenna growled from the shadows while Galiana's brow furrowed in confusion. What was this blonde maniac ranting about?

"Well my dear friends tonight we make our move. I'm partial to the midnight hour so as soon as that clock strikes twelve Cinderella's gonna lose that glass slipper. Each one of you will be assigned a country and an army of my rock soldiers will be sent with you. As long as rock exists so will my army so feel free to do as you please."

"What do we do?" Ravenna questioned quietly. She was hoping her sister had come up with a plan by now. She had of course but busting out and fighting wasn't something that her sister would be partial to.

"We fight." Galiana growled through her clenched teeth. Ravenna gave her sister a shocked looked before smirking.

"You read my mind."

* * *

_Okay I'm going to leave it there for now. Ravenna and Galiana taking on hundreds of villains isn't exactly the smartest thing to do but you heard the witch; they were destined to do so. Wait till I update to see what happens next. Review too._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	17. Destiny

_Okay I just need to get this story done. I've been putting it off for too long and that sorta upsets me. I'm mega sorry for the long wait but I'm updating more often which is a good thing. Yes? No?_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: Destiny_

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The twins chorused. A dome of black energy formed around them before expanding far enough to take out a few villains or simply knocking them of their feet. Kitty was not too happy about her brand new pink dress getting ruined and Mumbo Jumbo was no running after all the magical items that escaped from his hat when it fell off.

Terra's eyes narrowed into a death glare before they began to glow a bright yellow. Slabs of rock quickly went at the pair that retaliated by linking hands and turning into a pair of snakes. They slithered away from each large piece of rock that came their way, narrowly dodging one by a few centimeters.

Turning back into their human forms and Galiana shot her sister a hesitant look before glancing at their interlocked hands. Ravenna gave her a determined smile, silently telling her sister that everything would be just fine. After they shared the silent conversation they cautiously disconnected hands.

"Hah! The let go of each other! Now they're weaker than ever!" Terra pointed out with an evil laugh. Ravenna glared in her direction as her hands glowed a deep hue. Terra sighed contently as she retook the seat upon her throne. She flipped her legs over the side of the throne and smiled. "Destroy them." She said simply with a careless wave of her hand. Because of that single wave dozens of rock soldiers erupted from the stone floor to reinforce the large selection of super powered villains.

"Let's do this!" Ravenna yelled as she charged straight for a few villains. She took on Cinderblock first by launching into the air and landing a flying kick to his face. Galiana quickly followed her sister's example and went for Brother Blood first by turning into a T-rex and slapping the Hive leader into a wall with her tail.

Billy Numerous retaliated by multiplying himself and attempting to hog tie Galiana. Thinking quickly, the grey skinned girl transformed into a bat dodging all the ropes that were thrown at her. She then turned into an elephant and did a belly flop onto the multiple southern themed boys taking them all out at once.

Ravenna was now in a heated battle with Starfire's sister, Blackfire, who had returned to earth just for the amazing moment to see her sister and her friends fall. Ravenna conjured up a large blast of black energy that sent Blackfire flying into Galiana's tentacle considering she was now an octopus. Galiana threw the dark Tamerainian into some rock soldiers knocking her out cold.

"Nice one Gali!" Ravenna commented as she launched herself at Gizmo at high speed. Galiana smiled in returned as she returned to her human form for a second.

"Thanks Rae!" She said in returned before turning into a tiger and going after Johnny Rancid.

* * *

"Okay a silent alarm went off. Something is going down in…the meeting hall." Cyborg said as they charged down the hall way. His blast canon was charged and ready to go because since they had broken into the dark stone palace, more and more rock soldiers have been making sudden appearances. As the rounded a corner a pair of soldiers awaited them and Starfire easily took them out with a few of her star bolts and then two shots of her eye beam.

"We need to find the twins! That's the reason we're here!" Beast Boy commented as they continued to follow Cyborg.

"Duh! I know that! I have a lock on where they are!" He said as they turned another corner. This hall had five rock soldiers awaiting them. Robin went at two with her Bo staff while Raven hot rid of another two by destroying them from the inside out with her dark energy. Starfire destroyed the last one with a barrage of star bolts.

"Where are they then!?" Beast Boy yelled getting rather exasperated from all the running they have been doing. All he wanted to do was find Galiana and Ravenna so they would be safe once again. Cyborg stopped at a large pair of double doors that was left unguarded to their surprise and he aimed his canon at the door. Releasing a large enough shot to open the door the original teen Titans plus Nightingale, Starlight and Changeling, they were all exposed to a fight that could have caused déjà vu.

Dozens of villains were all aiming at one area of the meeting hall and so were rock soldiers. Sitting on her throne, looking amused as some of her lackeys were being tossed around like rag dolls was Terra, perched on her throne in pure comfort. The entire scene reminded the Titans of when they fought against the Brain and all the other villains. The only different was that instead of all the heroes fighting, the only ones fighting were Galiana and Ravenna.

"Galiana! Ravenna!" Nightingale called. The twins glanced in the direction of call in unison and bright smiles appeared on both their faces. Galiana's was more forced considering she was in her T-rex form once again. Terra followed their gaze and her teeth grit.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered. Starfire and Starlight moved in, flying at identical paces. Starlight launched her red colored star bolts at a company of rock soldiers and her soon to be mother took her back by taking out another company which was behind her.

Robin and Cyborg also worked together. Cyborg charged in and Robin jumped onto one of his awaiting hands only to be launched into a circle of villains; taking down Mammoth and then getting into a battle with Kyd who only teleported to dodge every blow sent his way. Cyborg launched his canon at Killer Moth and his many pets before going after Kardiak.

"Beast Boy, Raven, go help the twins, Nightingale and I will take down the witch." Changeling said as she pointed towards the twins who were now being trapped by a ring of rock soldiers. Raven and Beast Boy nodded in unison before Raven flew off in their direction with Beast Boy running below her in the form of a cheetah.

He transformed into a T-rex soon after and swept some soldiers away with his tail creating a clear escape for the twins. Raven floated above, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes glowing a threatening dark color.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She yelled as she let her arms fly out to her sides. Some rock soldiers began to slowly convulse before shattering to pieces with small explosions. Raven's eyes returned to normal as she swooped down to stand with the twins.

"Hey mom!" Ravenna exclaimed with a sheepish grin before she drop kicked a rock soldier that had just erupted from the ground in front of her. Galiana clawed at another soldier as a lioness until they were cut to pieces.

"What were you guys thinking!? Do you know how dangerous this is!?" Raven scorned. Her voice was no longer dead of life. It actually had some emotion in it just like it would sound in the future. She sounded distressed, upset, and relieved all at the same time.

"Yea but mom we wanted to help!" Galiana exclaimed as she returned to her human form and began to use her martial art skills against Katarou who at one point, not even Robin could defeat. A rock soldier came up behind her but it was destroyed by black bird shaped blade that cut clean through it.

"So do we!" Cybotic yelled as he jumped in from a window only to be followed by Bumble Bee, Kole and Gnarrk, Sarasim and Mas y Menos. Beast Boy transformed into his human form and grinned.

"Dude you guys made it!" He exclaimed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world BB!" Argent called out as she swooped in only to be followed by Jinx, Flash who was the former Kid Flash. Titans began to pour in through all the windows and breaking through the ceiling was Starflame who was supporting her Husband, Nightwing, who she threw straight into the battle. Her eye's glowed a dangerous red color before she launched her green flame bolts at a company of rock soldiers. Following close behind was her father figure, Galfore and a few Tamerainian soldiers, all of them female.

* * *

"Nightingale, you need to brush up on the aiming." Terra mused as she dodged another blast of pure white energy that was sent her way by Nightingale who was beyond angry. Her eyes were glowing a bright white which matched her hands. Changeling stood at her side, with his hands in the shape of two green mallets.

He charged at her lifting a mallet above his head but she quickly dodged once again by sinking into the earth with a malicious grin and reappearing behind him to give a good kick to his lower back. Making sure he wouldn't fall his hands returned to normal and he did a front flip before skipping to the side. Nightingale took no time to think as she launched another beam of white energy at the witch.

Terra countered by launching a ray of yellow energy that met Nightingale's attack halfway. Nightingale narrowed her eyes and pressed on, making her attack come out stronger and nailing terra in the chest. Terra let out a groan as she was thrown back right into a pair of Gorilla hands compliments of Changeling.

"Not fair…" Terra whined before her narrowed eyes glowed yellow. A large boulder erupted from the ground flying at Changeling from behind but Nightingale quickly lifted a glowing hand. The rock came to an abrupt stop and she clenched her hand into a fist. It imploded causing chunks of rock to go flying. The minor distraction was all Terra needed to flip out of Changelings grip and kick him in the face in the process.

"Terra you will pay!" Nightingale yelled. Her anger caused her eyes to glow a vibrant red and Terra quirked an eyebrow in return to the threat.

"Hmm, I'm getting bored. Let's end this then!" Terra commented evilly as her eye color matched Nightingale's. Changeling returned to his human form and changed his hands to a pair of maces. He swung them at Terra only to thrown back and pinned to a wall by rock tentacles. Changeling struggled against them as the next few moments happened in slow motion.

Terra conjured up some of her yellow energy and blasted Nightingale straight into a wall. She wasted no time in stomping her foot causing a large spike shaped piece of earth to erupt from the ground. She aimed it at Nightingale and smiled, almost crazily.

"It's over Raven!" She exclaimed. She sent the spike hurtling for Nightingale but it was stopped halfway as it was surrounded by a black aura. Terra's eyes widened before she took a good kick to the side of her head. The crunching of bones was audible as she skidded on the ground. Raven stood above her with a scowl on her face that was apparent due to her pulled back hood.

Ravenna was the one who stopped the flying spike and went to the aid of her mother while Galiana went to help her father to be released from his rock restraints. They left Raven to Terra.

"Actually, I'm Raven." She deadpanned before her eyes glowed black. She lifted a glowing hand and Terra was soon surrounded by the black aura. Raven moved her hand to the left and Terra was jerked in that direction straight into a wall. Terra gasped for air, but she wasn't given time to register the pain before she was tackled by the horn of a Rhino, compliments of an enraged Beast Boy. He did this once again and she fell to the ground as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Raven and Beast Boy stood over her, both with enraged looks on their faces. Everything began to calm down carefully as the rock soldiers stopped coming and the villains forces slowly dwindled in number as the Titans all took them down. Terra in her weak state, forced a laugh.

"Well…let's see how you finish things off. What are you waiting for Rae!? Kill me!" She yelled. Raven shook her head as she made a face in disgust.

"You deserve a fate worse than death for what you've done traitor." Raven snapped. Terra laughed once again, it was louder and more maniacal.

"You're so weak…What about you BB, aren't ya gonna end this once and for all?" She questioned turning her glazed over eyes to Beast Boy.

"That would just make me as bad as you." He growled.

"Huh…you guys are stupid." She muttered as her eyes glowed yellow. Although before she could do anything she was suddenly engulfed by Raven's black aura. Nightingale slowly approached them with the twins with her.

"You girls know what to do." Nightingale said nudging the twins.

Galiana and Ravenna interlocked hands as they stepped up to Terra who was now floating before them with a panicked expression on her face. Galiana put two fingers to Terra's chest while Ravenna placed two fingers to the center of her forehead. They both shut their eyes and began to muttered their mantra.

"Azarath…metrion…Zinthos…" Ravenna's chakra began to glow a bright red color and as it did so, so did Terra's body. Terra's breathing became labored as she looked around frantically wondering what was happening. She was suddenly getting weaker with no clue as to why. "Azarath…Metrion…Zynthos…"

Soon enough Terra let out a loud, curdling scream as a yellow glow slowly left her body. The glow formed into a ball of Terra's head as she continued to gasp for air.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" The twins chorused together. The yellow glow quickly shot into both of them causing them both to cringe in what looked like pain. Beast Boy was about to step forward to see if they were alright but Nightingale stopped him. Nightwing, Robin, Starfire, Starflame, Starlight, Cyborg, and Cybotic all joined them as the other titans watched from below as the twins slowly absorbed the yellow glow.

When all of it was absorbed the twins let go of one another and doubled over. Terra fell to the ground limp, but still breathing so it was obvious she wasn't dead.

"We…did it." Galiana breathed with a weak smile on her face as she raised a hand towards her sister. Ravenna let out a sigh of relief and let her hand meet her sisters in a high five before the two of them collapsed in unison.

* * *

_Okay that last little bit was sorta a rip off from Avatar and if you still don't get I hope you figure out sooner or later. Yea this is the second to last chapter because after this I'm switching genres again. Yay me! Anyways reviews will make me smile so go for it._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	18. Future

_Okay this is the Final Chapter. I hope you all liked the pervious two. They have to be my favorite considering they came out good when I really suck at epic moments like those. I was also racking my head for those villains to name. It was actually a good turn out but the heroes were way easier to name._

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Future_

* * *

"I think she's waking up…" A voice mused. Ravenna recognized it as her sisters and her eyes slowly cracked open to see Galiana hovering over her in a green hospital dress. She was smiling happily and Ravenna groaned as she sat up a bit. Galiana moved back, giving her sister space as she regained herself from her black out. She had taken most of the damage since she was the one with the chakra. Galiana had woken up about an hour before her.

"Wha…What's going on?" Ravenna asked as she brought a hand to her throbbing head. She felt someone brush her bangs back and she glanced to her left to see Nightingale and changeling smiling at her. Galiana joined them and Ravenna beamed.

"We're a family again." Galiana mumbled as she took her sisters hand. Ravenna put on her best Beast Boy grin and launched at her parents and Galiana to form a group hug. Standing off to the side in a corner was Beast Boy and raven, both smiling lightly while their hands remained tightly interlocked.

"Beast Boy and Raven are here too." Galiana said as she gestured to the corner. Ravenna turned her bright violet eyes over to the corner and laughed as she launched from the bed to attack her soon to be parents with a tight hug. Galiana soon joined them and Nightingale and Changeling exchanged smiles.

"That was amazing…what you two girls did." Raven commented as she melted into the warm hug. Beast Boy nodded in agreement before lifting his head and turning towards Nightingale.

"What exactly did they do?" he asked hesitantly. Nightingale laughed lightly as she stepped forward.

"The twins had a destiny far long before they were born. Galiana explained to me how Terra mentioned that they would destroy evil. That is their destiny. I was a princess on my planet and I was destined to destroy the earth because of my father and because of me the twins are destined to save it. They took Terra's powers away and destroyed it within themselves due to the fact that they were designed to destroy corruption. The twins started out well…but they still have a lot to do before they fulfill their destiny." Nightingale explained.

"So Terra is still alive?" Raven asked quietly.

"Yes, but she is a normal human like everybody else. There is no way she can use her powers to hurt anyone and she's being kept under close eye as she is put through rehabilitation." Changeling explained further. Raven nodded, glad to know nobody was at risk anymore. Right then Raven's communicator went off. She pulled it from her belt and brought it to her ear carefully.

"Rae! All ya'll need to get to the common room now! Nightwing and Robin's orders." Cyborg's muffled voice ordered getting quiet at the end. Ravenna and Galiana pulled away from Beast Boy and Raven before they all glanced at one another.

"I believe we have just received orders.' Changeling laughed lightly as he headed towards the sliding doors, causing them to hiss open. Nightingale followed him closely with a bright smile on her face. Raven and Beast Boy soon went after them with their hands still interlocked. Ravenna and Galiana exchanged looks before taking each other's hands and going to follow at the rear.

They walked to the common room in silence and the twins two set of parents paused before the door far enough so they wouldn't open just yet. They stepped aside and turned to the twins and Beast Boy and Changeling gestured to the door.

"Heroes first." They said in unison. Still suspicious the twins walked towards the door together and as soon as they hissed open they were attack by confetti and balloons that were falling from the ceiling. They gasped in unison as all the Titans and heroes who had participated in the battle and some who had not gathered under a banner with their name on it.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Galiana laughed as another party popper went off right by her head and Ravenna grinned as she flew straight into the celebration. Everybody had gathered in their honor; just to congratulate the two girls destined to save the world.

"Good job mini Titans!" A man said as he flew over from Ravenna to Galiana on his metallic disc. Changeling gave a boyish grin as he recognized the companion and ally.

"Static, ya made it!" Changeling called out. Static smiled back as he gave his green companion the two finger salute as he flew over to his companion Gear. Ravenna landed in the center of the entire celebration and was soon joined by her sister.

As people threw many congratulations their way, a man in his late fifties stepped forward with a solid look on his face. He towered over the pair, nearly twice their height and his dark eyes stared hard at them. The twins stared back before grinning happily.

"Uncle Batty! You made it too." The chorused together. The man they referred to as Uncle Batty got down on one knee and took the two girls into his arms for an embrace, smiling softly as he did so.

"You guys saved the world. I have to give credit where credit is due." He responded. The two girls glanced at each other from behind his back and Ravenna smirked.

"Bruce Wayne came?" Nightingale said as she leaned in towards her husband. He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Nightwing did that no doubt." He responded with a chuckle.

"Oh Yea! Par-TAY!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran into the massive crow that took up most of the common room. Cyborg and his future self, Cybotic worked at the sound system, activating the strobe lights and the disco ball.

"YES!" Ravenna yelled as she grabbed her sister's hand and began to dance around. Raven glanced at Changeling and Nightingale for a moment and smiled before she was pulled further into the common room by an excited Beast Boy.

* * *

"Well I have to say, it's been real." Cyborg sighed as he knitted his fingers behind his head with a huge grin on his face. Cybotic mimicked his actions and nodded in agreement.

"We should team up more often." He commented.

"We need to get back to the past now. We don't know what could be happening in Jump city when we're not there to protect it." Robin inserted sternly.

"All about the work now, aren't we?" Nightwing joked crossing his arms over his chest and letting a smirk play his lips.

"This has been a glorious experience! It is a must that we do the time hopping again in the distant future!" Starfire said as she grasped her daughter to-be's hands. Starlight laughed awkwardly and nodded.

"Do not worry. There is much time travel to come." Starflame informed. Starfire giggled and grabbed her future self in a hug.

"I have to say this has been one experience that will be difficult to forget considering the laws of physics have been shattered." Changeling inserted with a laugh.

"Dude I learn physics!?" Beast Boy exclaimed clawing at his cheeks. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head at his stupidity. Nightingale laughed dryly and conjured up a time portal with little effort.

"That is our cue to leave." Cyborg said as he was the first to jump through the portal.

"Later." Robin said as he jumped in after his cyber based companion.

"Oh it has been the meeting of pleasure! I cannot wait for the future!" Starfire exclaimed as she dove into the time portal.

"Me either!" Starflame exclaimed.

"BB! Rae!" Galiana exclaimed as her and Ravenna came running into the common room. The two past Titans grinned as the twins approached them.

"We just wanted to say goodbye." Ravenna muttered as she gave Beast Boy a hug then Raven.

"And thank you for everything." Galiana whimpered as she hugged each one of them as well. Nightingale turned to her husband and he smiled softly at her before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"you guys are welcome to the past any time you want." Beast Boy said giving them a thumbs up. They laughed lightly and nodded.

"Your room will always be there." Raven added with a soft smile.

"Duh! It's there right now." Ravenna deadpanned rolling her eyes. Raven shook her head and ruffled the green skinned girl's hair.

"See ya later Rae." She laughed. Ravenna gave a Beast Boy grin and nodded. Raven sighed and turned to Beast Boy who took her hand in his before they slowly made their way to the portal. Galiana and Ravenna joined their parents and watched as they left. Once they were gone Nightingale closed the portal.

"What now?" Nightingale questioned.

"I wanna play video games!" Galiana exclaimed.

"I wanna read and meditate!" Ravenna exclaimed as well.

Nightingale and Changeling exchanged looks, wondering when their daughters exchanged personalities.

* * *

"There! All done!" Beast Boy said as he flipped a coin off of the made bed that formerly belonged to Ravenna. He and Raven had been fixing up the twins room since they had gotten back from the future. Since it had been so mercilessly destroyed they thought that it needed some cleaning.

"That's the first time I ever saw you make a bed." Raven commented as she placed all of Galiana's books on the book shelf. She threw a smile over her shoulder at Beast Boy who was pouting childishly.

"Rae…" He began carefully. Raven placed the last book on the shelf before she turned to Beast Boy to see what he wanted.

"Wha…" She was cut short when she felt a pair of lips press to hers. Her violet eyes doubled in size for a moment as her entire body tensed and all the emotions in her mind went into chaos. After a few seconds she began to relax as Beast Boy snaked his arms around her waist; no pun intended. She moved her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side deepening the kiss.

After a few more seconds of pure bliss Beast Boy carefully pulled away and looked into her content expression.

"Are you going to kill me now?" he asked quietly. Raven smirked at him and shook her head.

"Nah, not this time."

"Good because I'm going to do that more often in the near future." He laughed. Raven rolled her eyes at his sad attempt at a joke and brought his head down so that his lips met her's in another kiss.

* * *

_And that is where it ends. I hope you all enjoyed because I sorta skipped out on doing my homework. Let me just get to it now. I shouldn't be procrastinating anyways. It's bad as you can see by my late updates. Haha; you can review this last chapter if you please. Thank you all for reading until the end._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


End file.
